Princess Trixie Sparkle (with a mini-series musical on Youtube!)
by magpiepony
Summary: Trixie is tired of being the cast-off and the laughing stock of Equestria. When she gets her hands on a rare spell, she finally has the means to seek her revenge on Princess Twilight. Switching their bodies, Trixie becomes an overbearing royal overlord who wants everything her way. In the meantime, Twilight is stuck in Trixie's body and the Mane 6 have all been scrambled.
1. Trixie's Revenge

**Hey there everypony! Magpiepony here with an epic tale of friendship that will take you on a hillarous journey of self-discovery and shocking secrets. I am writing Princess Trixie Sparkle as a mini-series musical with episodes released on YouTube! I don't know about you, but I love a visual/audio mini shows that follows a great story (so long as it doesn't deviate from the story of course!) The first episode is on Youtube! You can find it by looking up my account on Youtube (Also under the name Magpiepony) or by typing in the youtube address Followed by: /vcqnqEwU2ZM**

**If you want to be a part of the episode process as an artist I am always looking for more talent! Shoot me an email ;) **

**Now without further ado, Princess Trixie Sparkle!**

* * *

"There. That's the last one." Twilight Sparkle said, putting a book back on its shelf and admiring the cleanliness of her library. It had been quite the week, preparing for her next royal duty in Canterlot. She'd poured over every book she could find in her library on Canterlot etiquette and tradition, not that she even needed it.

"What's next on the list, Spike?"

"Let's see…" the little dragon pulled out a scroll that toppled to the ground and extended half way across the room.

"Pack some scrolls and ink: check. Straighten up the library: check. Pack food and supplies for Owlicious: Check. Next we need to visit Sugarcube corner to pick up some cupcakes for Rarity's party tonight."

"Excellent! We're ahead of schedule, I think we should-"

Twilight was interrupted by a quick knock at the door.

"I've got it." Spike chimed, racing to open it. Spike stared in shock when he saw the blue unicorn standing so calmly on their doorstep.

"Who is it, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Uh…"

"May I come in?" Trixie asked

Twilight heard the familiar voice and walked cautiously to the door. "Trixie? What are you doing here?"

Trixie looked Twilight up and down, her mouth agape.

"It's true! You /are/ a princess!" she exclaimed both in shock and jealousy. "How could you do that? There's no magic spell to become a princess, if there were I would have been one long ago! My magic is certainly as powerful as yours, why is it you get all the glory, the friends, the attention…"

"Is there something you wanted, Trixie?" Twilight asked impatiently.

"As a matter of fact, there is. As much as I hate to say it, I need your help, Twilight."

Trixie invited herself in and began to look around. "I figure since you forgave me for my last little mistake you might be willing to help me out this once, you know because that's what friends do."

"Well, we're not exactly friends." Twilight said, closing the door behind Trixie.

Spike crossed his arms and grumbled, "More like frenemies."

"Spike why don't you go upstairs and keep packing, I'll be up shortly?" Twilight suggested. Spike didn't need to be told twice; he was eager to get away from Trixie.

Trixie walked around the library, snorting in disapproval.

"You're a princess and they make you stay in this old dump? I wouldn't stand for it if I were you."

"This isn't a dump, Trixie, it's my home." Twilight's patience was running thin, "Why exactly to you need my help?"

Trixie turned suddenly and threw herself at Twilight's feet with big watery eyes.

"Oh Twilight It's terrible, just terrible! I tried a spell that I found in an old book, something only a powerful unicorn such as myself could pull off. Only it backfired, and now I can't seem to undo the damage. I know there isn't another unicorn with my kind of talent, but I figured you might come pretty close. I need you to reverse the spell right away."

Twilight raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What's the spell?" she asked warily, certainly not amused.

"It's a love spell. You see, I live in Canterlot now and there's a certain pony there that has taken a fancy to me. He's just an earth pony, and certainly not my type, but he simply wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to cast this spell to make him keep his distance but something went wrong and now everypony avoids me, except him! It's rather tiresome dodging a love-sick fool. I need to make everypony love me again. I was quite the important pony before that spell, and I don't want to keep my new friends from my delightful company any longer."

"No, we wouldn't want that." Twilight said under her breath.

"Oh please, Twilight, can't you just look it up? Be a friend and find me a counter spell, I can't bear to live this way any longer."

Twilight sighed and turned to her books. "I might be able to find something." She pulled a few books from the shelf and set them on the ground. She began flipping through the pages.

"Oh thank you, Twilight! I can even pay you for your troubles." Trixie pulled a strange green and black gem from under her cloak.

"You know, Trixie, love spells are dangerous. No pony should be meddling in that kind of magic."

"You're right, Twilight, you're always right. I should learn to use my power responsibly before somepony gets hurt. Who knows what I'm capable of?"

Trixie approached Twilight with her payment.

"Here, take this, as a token of my gratitude and our friendship."

Twilight sighed and looked up at Trixie, but as she did she felt an incredible head rush and suddenly very ill. A soft wind whistled through the library and she had to blink a few times to compose herself.

After a few seconds, Trixie turned to a bookshelf and squealed delightedly "Oh my! I think I've found the exact book I need! This is sure to solve my problem, I guess I won't need anypony else's help after all. You don't mind me borrowing it, do you?"

"Huh?" Twilight said, still a little dazed.

"I didn't think so. Thank you, /princess/, you really are a good friend." Trixie said, taking the book and letting herself out.

After Trixie had gone, Twilight felt very confused. She became too dizzy to stand and had to lie on the floor next to her books.

"What just… happened?" she muttered to herself and before she knew it she was fast asleep on the floor.


	2. The Ole Switch-A-Roo

Twilight woke some time later with a headache. She groaned, trying to remember what had happened.

"Uuuugh, Spike where are you?" She called out. She put hoof to her head trying to ease the pain when she noticed her blue hoof. Frightened and confused Twilight rushed to a mirror hoping her hunch wasn't right. Unfortunately, it was for the reflection staring back at her was Trixie. She screamed and backed away from the mirror in a panic.

"Trixie! What did she do?! Oh my gosh oh my gosh… Okay Twilight, think. Ohhh I should have never let her in here in the first place. What was I thinking?"

Spike came bounding downstairs at the sound of her scream.

"Twilight? What's wrong?" He asked, then noticed it wasn't Twilight standing before him.

"Trixie! Where's Twilight, what have you done with her?"

"Spike it's me, Twilight. I need you to get a note to Celestia right away…"

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute. How am I supposed to know you're /really/ Twilight?" Spike asked, crossing his arms defiantly.

Twilight sighed.

"You have a crush on Rarity."

"Everypony already knows that!"

"Okay um… You're my number one assistant?"

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Spike! We don't have time for this, I need to find a reversal spell!"

"Okay okay how about this, when we were in the Crystal empire, what was my greatest fear?"

"That I'd send you away because I didn't need you anymore. I told you then and it's still true now; that'll never happen!"

Spike smiled and threw his claws around her in a hug. It did feel a little strange hugging the unicorn he loved in the body of the only unicorn he hated.

"Do you think one of your books can help?"

"I'm not sure, Spike I've never heard of anything like this before. Maybe Celestia will know something, can you take a note for me Spike?"

"Of course!" Spike chimed, pulling out a fresh piece of parchment. "But what about Rarity's party?"

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! We're running late, we'll have to send the letter from Rarity's. Come on, let's get those cupcakes and head over there now."

"Alright by me!"


	3. Is that you Twilight?

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA" Rainbow Dash erupted into laughter. "You're joking, right? Looks like Trixie finally got one up on you this time, Twilight!"

Twilight looked less than amused as her friends tried to soak in the news of her recent run-in with Trixie and the magical mess she'd made.

"But how do we know you're really the REAL Twilight? Ooo I know! What's my name?" Pinkie pie asked.

"Pinkie, even Trixie knows your name…" Twilight asked

"That's right! Pinkie Pie!"

"Now wait just a dog-gone minute, are you saying you're stuck like this?" Applejack asked.

"Only until I can find a counter spell, so far I haven't found anything remotely useful. It would help if I knew what she did, it happened so fast!" Twilight answered.

"When is Fluttershy's birthday?!" Pinkie asked through narrow eyes.

"Pinkie, you would have to ask her something only Twilight would know." Applejack said.

"Oooooooh. What was your very first visit to the zoo like?"

"Uh…. Good?" Twilight

Pinkie pie shrugs. "Beats me, only you would know that Twilight!"

"So somewhere out there Trixie is… you?" Fluttershy added.

"I think so, UGH I have no idea where she went or what she's doing to me!"

"And we can't get a letter to the Princess because she's already left Canterlot and none of my scrolls are going through!" Spike chimed worriedly

"Oh how dreadful! I can't imagine being stuck inside there… and with this awful costume too." Rarity sympathized. "At the very least can we find you a better ensemble?"

"Oh Rarity, I'm so sorry I had to ruin your party, I know how hard you had to work to get this fashion line done. I was so excited when you found out Hoity Toity wants you to come to a fashion show in Canterlot."

"Think nothing of it, darling. It's far more important that we get your situation resolved first."

"I'VE GOT IT!" Pinkie pie interrupts with a shout, the others look at her in confusion. "What if it Trixie is a wanted outlaw and she has to try to run away without being seen so she BORROWS your body so that she can buy a ticket for the train to Phillydelphia so that she can go see the Barn-and-Barley circus and then she JOINS that circus and spends the rest of her days as a RODEO CLOWN because she can never go back!?"

"A rodeo clown?" Rainbow dash asked sarcastically

"It could happen." Pinkie pie shrugged.

"I have to be in Canterlot tomorrow! The princess is expecting me and Princess Luna to take over for her while she's gone for a few days. I can't go like this!"

"What can we do to help, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked

"No one messes with our friend and gets away with it!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Oh thank you girls, I think maybe we should start back at the library; there might be something in one of my books that can tell us something. I didn't have a chance to look yet." Twilight said.

"We'll get this all sorted out lickety split, you'll see." Applejack said.


	4. You're me! I'm You!

"Alright, Maybe Lickety split was a tiny bit of an exaggeration." Apple said, adding another book to her pile of rejects. "There's got to be a faster way of doing this."

"No…" Twilight said, looking quickly through the pages of one book. She set it aside and looked through the next one. "No no no! There isn't anything usable in these diaries!"

"I'm not having any luck either." Fluttershy said sadly.

Rarity groaned impatiently, "There isn't anything about this kind of spell anywhere. This is completely hopeless."

"There's got to be /something/! Spells don't just appear out of thin air, and I don't think Trixie could pull this off on her own." Rainbow Dash countered.

"She did mention something about a love spell she'd tried in Canterlot, but I don't think anything that she told me was true." Twilight said.

"Oooo what's this?" Pinkie Pie asked, holding up a unique black and green gem. "It's super extra sparkly!"

"Oh my, that's just lovely!" Rarity said, trotting over to Pinkie Pie to investigate. "That would go perfectly with my new line!"

As Rarity and Pinkie admired the gem, they were suddenly overcome with a headache and a soft wind whistled around them. Twilight recognized the sound and turned to see Pinkie and Rarity massaging their heads in confusion.

"Mmm that looks delicious." Spike said, drooling at the sight of such a prize.

As Spike was saying that, another wind whistled and Spike cried out covering his eyes. From across the room, Rainbow Dash was furiously shaking her head with her eyes squeezed shut.

"What's going on here, what's a matter with you ponies?" Applejack asked.

Twilight started putting the pieces together; she knew somehow that gem was the key to Trixie's spell.

"Applejack, Fluttershy don't!" Twilight shouted, but she was too late.

Using her magic, Twilight ripped the gem away from her friends and hid it behind a pile of discarded books.

"What in the hay just happened?" Applejack said from Fluttershy's body.

Rarity started shrieking from across the room as she looked at Pinkie Pie.

"Hey!" Pinkie pie said, coming from Rarity's body. "How can I be over there? I'm over here!"

As the other ponies began to realize what had happened they all began to panic.

"Twilight! What do we do?" Spike asked from Rainbow Dash's body

"…Spike?" She asked in astonishment

"I'm… I'm Rainbow Dash! This is so weird I'm… really tall."

"Hey! I'm not really appreciating the view myself!" Rainbow Dash said in the corner, trying to figure out how Spike could stand to walk around on two legs.

"I've never even heard of magic like this before!" Twilight said sadly.

"Don't you think that silly little rock had something to do with all this?" Applejack wondered, speaking from Fluttershy's body.

"Don't be ridiculous." Rarity interjected, "Gems aren't magical."

"Well obviously this one is!" Rainbow Dash countered

"Oh, oh my… this is very very frightening!" Fluttershy said from Applejack's body.

"Why don't we all take a gander at the gem again, two at a time, and see if we can switch back?" Applejack said

"It's worth a try!" Twilight said, "Fluttershy and Applejack should look, everypony else look away."

"Oh, um, okay" Fluttershy said, and Applejack just nodded. Twilight used her magic to lift the gem from behind the books and it floated a few feet from the ground.

"Did it work?" Rainbow Dash asked, still turned away.

"No." Fluttershy said sadly.

"Nothing." Applejack added.

Twilight moaned in frustration. "Rarity? Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie turned around quickly and picked up the gem, inspecting it. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both shouted to her to stop so that they could turn away first but nothing happened.

"Nope nope nope." Pinkie chimed.

Twilight turned around, everypony was watching her, hoping for some sort of solution.

"If this won't turn us back, what will?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh this is just terrible! TERRIBLE!" Rarity cried, "I'm due in Canterlot TOMORROW to present my new line to Hoity Toity!"

"And I've got the rodeo comin' up." Applejack said.

"I have to go to the individual qualifying rounds for the Equestria games in cloudsdale!" Rainbow Dash said.

All of the ponies began talking over each other, becoming more upset by the minute. Rarity started to cry, Pinkie Pie was all over the place in panic, and Fluttershy receded into a corner and looked down at her orange hooves, spike tried to figure out how to walk as a pony, and Rainbow Dash was running around on all fours.

"Calm Down Everypony!" Applejack called out.

"Applejack's right, we can't fix anything when we're arguing." Twilight added.

"Um, since this isn't in any of the books maybe…" Fluttershy started.

"Well this isn't in any books so I don't think sticking around here will do us any good." Rainbow Dash said, tossing the last book on the shelf over her shoulder.

"Maybe we could go see someone who might know something…" Fluttershy added.

"I have an idea!" Applejack said. "Zecora might know something about this here magic!"

The ponies all nodded and agreed.

"Well, right now it's the only thing we can try." Twilight said carefully wrapping the gem in one of her scarves. "I don't want anypony else getting hurt by this thing."

The ponies left the library with dim hope as Spike muttered under his breath

"I still think it'd taste good."


	5. Zecora's Advice

"This spell is quite complex, I'm afraid it leaves me perplexed. There is no mention of such a thing my book, but you are welcome to take a second look." Zecora said, finding it difficult to move around in her little hut with six ponies and a baby dragon.

"Oh great, NOW what?" Rainbow said in frustration.

Twilight was pacing, trying to clear her head and think. It was difficult to do when her friends were nearby. They were worried and disappointed that Zecora couldn't help them. Twilight knew all of this was her fault. She should have searched the library before she left. At least she could have put the harmful gem away before it had cast its spell on her friends.

"Twilight? Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked, noting the tears welling up in Twilight's eyes. She threw her hooves around her in a hug. "It's not your fault Twilight." She said.

"But it IS my fault. It's my fault for trusting Trixie, my fault for forgetting about that gem. And it's my fault that you are stuck like this." Twilight said, some of her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Aw sugarcube, nopony blames you for this mess, do we girls?" Applejack said.

The other ponies shook their heads.

"Isn't there anything we can do Zecora? I don't want to admit it but it seems like the Canterlot archives are our only hope. I'll go there first thing tomorrow morning," she said turning to her friends, "I'll send word if I find anything."

"Woah, wait a minute, you're not going there alone!" Rainbow Dash said.

"You all have places to be and duties to perform, I can't ask you to uproot your lives to go on a wild goose chase that might lead us nowhere." Twilight answered.

"I'm sure my appointment in Canterlot won't take too long. Pinkie and I can join you by midafternoon." Rarity offered.

"Yeah! I mean, Rarity is SURE to win Hoity Toity over with her amazing fantastical splendorific new designs. He'll be so impressed he'll offer her a fashion show in an instant!" Pinkie Pie said, finding it a little difficult to bounce around the room in Rarity's body.

"You're stuck with us whether you like it or not." Applejack said with a wink.

"But what about your plans? Applejack's rodeo and Rainbow Dash's appointment in Cloudsdale? Not to mention Fluttershy's little critters."

"Well I don't have any big plans, Twilight. Besides, you know better than to think you can go without me!" Spike said. He threw his hooves around her in a hug, wobbling on his back legs.

"Although my help might be small, I would rather do something than nothing at all. I am sure any task I can fulfill, while you are out of ponyville." Zecora offered.

"Do you think you could look after the animals while I am gone?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"It would be my honor my dear friend, until such a time that your nightmare will end." Zecora said with a smile. "And while you are all gone I reassure; that I will not stop searching for a cure."

"Zecora we are so grateful for your help. I promise I will send you updates if we find anything." Twilight said. The ponies filed out of Zecora's one by one, but before Twilight could leave she pulled her aside.

"One moment dear Twilight before you go, there is something I feel that you should know. Princess Twilight there is much you have learned here, but always remember to keep your friends near. Your friendships are strong I can see, I bet that they are the key. Do not be too quick to judge, and don't weight your heart with a grudge." Zecora advised.

"Don't hold a grudge? Zecora, Trixie has my body. I don't think there's any chance I can forgive her this time." Twilight replied angrily. She composed herself and thanked her again before leaving with her friends. Tomorrow was going to be tricky, but she knew what she wanted to try first. While the others were sorting out their business she would go see Princess Luna. Surely Luna could see through this spell and help them on their quest to find answers. At the very least Luna could help her find Trixie and get to the bottom of this.


	6. Princess Luna's Request

Upon arrival at the gates of Canterlot, Trixie demanded a carriage and an escort to the palace. Her intention was to appeal to the princesses for a room to stay. Along the way, she came up with a convincing excuse for her sudden desire to leave Ponyville. She ran over it again in her mind as she made her grand entrance to the Canterlot castle.

"Announcing her royal highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle." One of the Canterlot guards said. Trixie pushed past him with her head held high, but faltered when she noticed the absence of Princess Celestia. Instead, Princess Luna smiled from her pedestal and greeted her.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle. You are early; although having been a star student of my sister's we expected no less. Come, there is much we must show thee." Princess Luna said.

"And Princess Celestia is…" Trixie started, slightly annoyed at having been stuck with the second sister.

"She has already departed on her journey and will return within a fortnight." Luna replied leading Trixie from the hall into a large corridor. "As princess of the night, we rest during the hours of sunlight. We are not able to run an entire empire on our own. This is why you are here."

"So you want me to stand on a pedestal and make decrees?" Trixie asked.

Luna sighed, slightly annoyed at Trixie's ignorance.

"Thou hast a narrow view of royalty, Twilight Sparkle. One should not take such things for granted. Our crown is a symbol to the ponies that we will justly watch over them and protect them. It is not a mere show of one's status." Luna replied.

"Forgive me, Luna." Trixie said, only partially paying attention. As they walked through the halls of the castle, Trixie admired its grandeur and tried to wrap her head around the fact that this would be home. She wondered to herself why Twilight would give up such an opportunity. Trixie always believed she would live a life such as this; with ponies catering to her every whim in a castle where she would always be respected and heard.

Luna paused in front of two large double doors where unicorn guards were stationed. When she approached them they moved out of her path and opened the doors for her. Trixie followed Luna into a giant room, decorated in purples and pinks. The bed post and furniture had stars carved into them, and the pillars in the room were sculpted with intricate design. There were large windows overlooking Canterlot and a canopy bed that looked as soft as cloud.

"We hope thou likest these accommodations and will be comfortable here during your stay." Luna said, watching Trixie inspect the room. "The royal guard will inform thee of any task that needs attention whilst I get some rest in the western tower."

"Don't worry, princess." Trixie said running her hoof over the blanket on her bed. "Equestria is in safe hooves."

Satisfied with her reply, Luna departed and Trixie was left alone to her spoils. She danced around her room in glee and then stepped out on the balcony to take in the view. Trixie let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"I could get used to this." She whispered to herself. "Now it seems there is only one loose end to take care of, my dear Twilight. I can't have you take this away from me; not now that I've seen what I can have." Trixie said, contemplating her next move.


	7. Pinkie's Lesson in Fashion

"Oooo this one is pretty!" Pinkie Pie chimed happily poking her head through a rack of clothing eying a tasteful blue dress with white lace trimming.

"Pinkie, do try to pay attention!" Rarity said anxiously, grabbing her by the tail and pulling her away from the rack. "We haven't got the time for nonsense!"

Pinkie turned her full attention to Rarity with a determined look on her face, but she was far too excited to sit still for long. Being stuck as Rarity was kind of fun. There was one thing, however, that she could not get control of and that was magic. Pinkie's energetic personality interfered with the magic of her horn. A rather attractive feather hat caught her eye and she smiled.

"I like that too!" she announced happily, pointing her hoof at the hat on Rarity's desk. As she did so, the hat lifted up off the table and flew over towards the two ponies colliding into Rarity. "Oops…" Pinkie Pie muttered, holding out a hoof to help her up.

Rarity spat a few feathers out and shook her head. "Pinkie, you have to control the magic before something happens to-"

Before Rarity could finish her sentence she was knocked in the head by the same hat as it flew back across the room landing clumsily to the side of the work desk.

"No wait, I got it!" Pinkie chimed happily, trotting over to put the hat back in place. As she got closer, the hat moved further away. "Hey!" she shouted.

"Pinkie Pie! Watch out!" Rarity shouted just before Pinkie collided into a shelf of bobbins.

"Oops! Don't worry, I can fix that." Pinkie said, abandoning her pursuit of the hat to gather up the bobbins instead. Rarity didn't have an opportunity to protest before Pinkie's magic went awry again. This time, the many bobbins that had been scattered across the floor were now bouncing about every which way, knocking into more supplies and creating greater havoc. "Ha…ha… I can fix this! I swear!"

"Pinkie, please! Just stop and I'll-"Rarity started.

"Get back here you naughty bobbin!" Pinkie shouted, racing across the room her mouth already full of bobbins.

"Pinkie…"

"Hey! That hurt! GAH they won't stop moving!"

"Pinkie!"

"Oh no you don't mister!" Pinkie said, jumping on top of one bobbin while others scattered about.

"PINKIE PIE!" Rarity screamed, stamping her hoof in anger. At the sound, Pinkie's horn extinguished and all of the dress-making supplies came crashing to the floor.

"Yes Rarity?" Pinkie said unfazed by the massacre that was once Rarity's creative studio.

Rarity heaved a sigh and composed herself. This wasn't the first time she'd had to deal with a mess like this, Sweetie Bell could accomplish this in 10 seconds. This time, however, she didn't have her horn to help clean it up.

"We need to go over your lines again." Rarity said.

"Ooo Ooo I know! This is your, uh I mean my, Canterlot Cheek collection!"

"Chic darling! It means fancy, sophisticated." Rarity corrected.

"Right!"

"And these dresses were made for…" Rarity said, leading her to finish the sentence.

"Oh! I know this one too! These dresses were made for the Grand Galloping Gala this weekend!" Pinkie said proudly, bouncing up and down.

"Exactly! There isn't much more you need to say, these outfits do speak for themselves." Rarity said, eying the hem of one of her dresses.

"They're all so beautiful Rarity, and I especially like this one!" Pinkie said, pulling a dress loose of its hanger with her magic, accidentally sending it soaring across the room and into an unsuspecting Rarity. Rarity sighed; this would take a lot more luck than she had originally thought.


	8. She's the most important pony I know!

"It's settled then. We meet in the Canterlot archives at 5:00." Twilight said as the train to Canterlot pulled into the station. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were the first to exit and Rarity's luggage was piled onto a cart. She gave instructions to send them to Hoity Toity's boutique.

"Just think of the possibilities Pinkie Pie!" Rarity chimed happily. "I'll finally secure my place with the Canterlot elite. My status as a very important pony will be practically permanent!"

Pinkie bounced along beside her before Rarity held out a hoof to stop her.

"Pinkie Pie, remember, you must walk with grace. These ponies expect sophistication from me here." Rarity scolded.

"Oh, right. Sorry Rarity I guess I'm just soooo happy for you!" Pinkie exclaimed hugging her tightly.

Rarity smiled softly, and frowned when Pinkie was turned away. Her reputation was on the line and she wasn't so sure Pinkie could play the part. As they were walking to Hoity Toity's boutique Rarity spotted two familiar and judgmental faces. She gasped and snatched Pinkie to hide, choosing to duck into a modest café nearby.

"Woah!" Pinkie exclaimed in surprise.

"Get down! That's Jet Set and Upper Crust! Don't let them see you!" Rarity whispered frantically to Pinkie, but much to her dismay the familiar duo had seen them and crossed the street to talk.

"Why miss Rarity it is a pleasure to see you again." Jet Set said, his deep accent dripping with sarcasm.

"It's good to see you too!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

Jet Set and Upper Crust looked at Pinkie with wide eyes and then to each other before erupting into laughter.

"My dear whatever has happened to your voice? You sound ridiculous." Upper Crust said.

"Hahaha she's just a little excited." Rarity said, pushing Pinkie out of the way. "Her latest fashions will be featured in Hoity Toity's pre-Gala fashion show."

"Ah yes, an extraordinary event we wouldn't miss it for the world." Jet Set agreed.

"Don't we know you?" Upper Crust asked, eying Rarity suspiciously.

"You met her at the Canterlot Garden Party, remember?" Pinkie said with a smile.

"Ah…" Jet Set said, backing away slowly. "Yes the charmingly rustic Ponyvillian. I'm surprised to see you back in Canterlot, Rarity. Your sudden departure was most unbecoming of your new status. You say Hoity Toity himself wishes to showcase your line?"

"Well, actually…" Rarity started then remembered that they weren't talking to her. She nudged Pinkie Pie.

"We're on our way to secure our place in his show right now, so if you would excuse us…" Pinkie Pie said, in a rather impressive formal accent.

"Well, if it was at all inspired by your 'friends' then I wish you luck, dear. Hoity Toity doesn't particularly care for formal wear from a hoe-down." Upper Crust added. The two of them broke into laughter again.

Embarrassed, Rarity buried her face in her hooves.

"Hoe Down?" Pinkie exclaimed, feeling particularly protective of Rarity in that moment.

"Do you even /know/ who she… I mean I… am?" Pinkie asked, trying her best to talk in Canterlot snobbery.

"Wait, Pinkie!" Rarity shouted, but she was already too late, Pinkie had begun to sing:

"We know the Princess Twilight, she is our bestest friend. And rarity's new fashions are all the latest trend. Do you know how many times that we've saved Canterlot? Two or three or four, the point is: quite a lot! I'm singing she's the most important pony I know, oh the many places that she can go and her great new designs in Hoity's fashion show will probably be enough to really STEAL THE SHOOOOOOOW!"

Pinkie sang, a little out of breath near the end.

Jet Set and Upper Crust watched her, stunned.

"She?" Upper Crust finally asked timidly.

"She! I mean me! I! Ohhhh you know what I mean! Come on Pinkie Pie we don't need their approval." Pinkie said, turning up her nose and walking with Rarity out of the café.

They waited until they were sure Jet Set and Upper Crust hadn't left the café and could see them before they broke into a fit of giggles.

"I don't think I've EVER seen those ponies stunned into silence before! Thank you Pinkie, you are a great friend." Rarity said, nuzzling Pinkie appreciatively.

"Aw it was nothing; those two were just being bullies." Pinkie said. Rarity nodded in agreement.

"Rarity, look!" Pinkie exclaimed, pointing to a large dress shop with Hoity Toity's signature on the window where Canterlot's fashions were displayed. "We're here!"

"Thank heaven we didn't run into anypony else." Rarity said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Let's just get this presentation over with so we can help Twilight find a cure. I miss being me!"

"Me too!" Pinkie agreed humming along to a song in her head as they walked.


	9. Wanted

"Fabulous! Simply stunning! I must have these for my show." Hoity Toity said, looking through Rarity's work appreciatively. "Yes, this one is quite lovely!"

"And what about this one?!" Pinkie Pie asked, reaching for an outfit. Once again her enthusiasm caused a reaction with Rarity's horn and the outfit in question went soaring around the room. Rarity gasped, and tried to help Pinkie Pie catch it while Hoity Toity watched.

Rarity finally caught it in her mouth, pulling it down from the ceiling where it had been hovering. She blushed and shot a glare to Pinkie Pie who chuckled nervously.

"My dear… it seems your fashions are far too fabulous for the rack." Hoity Toity said, laughing at the display. Relieved, Rarity released the dress and hung it back on the hanger. "What is it you call this line, my dear?"

"It's um… the Canterlot chic collection, inspired for the Gala." Pinkie recited perfectly.

"Ah yes! I'd wager these will be quite popular for this weekend. You are indeed a talented pony." Hoity Toity complimented. "Now, let us talk about the details, the show starts in a few hours and I need you to come with me for a fitting. I believe the models are already out back trying on the other outfits for the show."

Rarity fought back a squee as she and Pinkie followed Hoity Toity outside and towards the backstage of the runway. Hoity Toity and Pinkie Pie passed through security without question, but Rarity was stopped.

"Only designers and models past this point." A particularly large pony said, blocking her path.

"I am a designer!" Rarity said angrily, trying to maneuver around him.

"Name?"

"Why I'm…" Rarity started then trailed off without an answer. "I'm not on your list."

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to go."

From the stage Rarity caught a glimpse of a rather intimidated-looking Pinkie Pie. She gave her a confident smile and watched in jealousy as Hoity Toity led her away. Dejected, she paced around outside. While she was excited to have her designs on stage, it hurt to think somepony else would receive all the recognition and applause. She was beginning to think this was a bad idea when her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of two unicorn guards. It was strange to see them wandering about so far from Canterlot castle. They had a pile of fliers with them, and would stop on every corner to post one before moving on. Intrigued, Rarity approached them. One of the guards saw her coming and offered her a flier from his pile.

"A message from the princess," he explained. Rarity read its contents in horror.

"The princess?" Rarity gasped unbelieving.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle." The second guard explained.

Without another word Rarity tucked the flier away and ran back towards the fashion show.


	10. Fashion Show Disaster!

From back stage Pinkie Pie struggled to maintain Rarity's image. There were so many lovely things she wished she could see, but knowing the consequence of a magical mishap, she stayed calm at Hoity Toity's side. A wonderful aroma caught her attention and she spotted a modest buffet set aside for the designers and models. Following the growl in her stomach she practically floated towards a particularly delicious-looking daisy sandwich but was stopped by a mane stylist.

"What style do you want for this model?" She asked rather impatiently.

"Uh…" Pinkie Pie said

"Do you want eye shadow on this model?" A make-up artist asked

"What order will these designs be going down the runway?" A stage manager asked.

"Where is your logo? We must have it displayed over your designs." Another pony added.

"Uh… uh…" Pinkie Pie said, sweating nervously. "Is that Photo Finish?!" She asked, pointing in the opposite direction. While the others were distracted, Pinkie slipped behind a curtain and waited until the ponies had seen she'd gone and looked somewhere else. She set her sights once again at the buffet line but her daisy sandwich had been taken by one of the members of stage crew.

"Awww" she said sadly, looking at the other options and finally settling on a bowl of fresh fruit. She bounded towards it but was once again thwarted as a group of model ponies pushed past her. She was unexpectedly herded into a section back stage where each of the models were being fitted for the show. Pinkie tried her best to excuse herself, but was swept up by some of the stage crew and fitted for an outfit.

"Wait! I just wanted a sandwich!" She protested in vain. "Ow! Hey! Too tight!"

The unicorn dressing her pulled a mirror in front of Pinkie to see how the outfit was looking. Pinkie struggled to breathe in the impossible dress; this certainly wasn't Rarity's design.

"You don't understand!" she gasped, but she was pushed on to the mane and makeup department. She spotted the table again, this time more food was missing and her stomach growled. Her mane was being combed, pulled, and twisted while another pony drowned her in a sea of makeup. Pinkie tried her best to keep her cool, but none of these fashion ponies would listen to her protests. When she caught a glimpse of the food table there was one pastry left and a designer heading straight for it.

"THAT'S MINE!" she cried out, tripping over her outfit and other ponies trying to reach it first. She couldn't contain herself anymore and her horn lit up involuntarily. The make-up artist ponies pursuing her were being bombarded by their own make up brushes; they made clouds of blush that blocked their vision and pursuit of Pinkie Pie. The back-stage crew ponies that had been asking Pinkie for her instruction were being chased by their own clipboards and quills. The other designers had problems keeping their outfits together. Even Hoity Toity himself was affected, his rather large white wig was running away from him; he attempted to cover his bald head with various hats while he pursued it.

Oblivious to the mayhem she was creating, Pinkie Pie finally reached the buffet table in time and tried to dive face-first into the last pastry on the table. Before she could do so, she was pulled backwards away from the table by Rarity who had sneaked in during the confusion.

"Hey!" Pinkie protested until she saw it was Rarity who had pulled her away. She looked around to see the magical mistake she made and frowned. Her horn extinguished and she whimpered, ashamed of ruining Rarity's good name. "Oh Rarity I'm so sorry I just wanted…"

"Pinkie we have to find Twilight!" Rarity said interrupting her. "There's a flier and… Pinkie, what in Equestria are you wearing?" She asked, eying her rather ridiculous ensemble.

Pinkie burst into dramatic tears "I don't knowwww!"

Rarity put a hoof over her mouth. She motioned for Pinkie to follow her quietly out the back way. Pinkie had no objections; she wriggled out of the uncomfortable dress and darted for the exit. Somewhere behind them Hoity Toity was attempting to fix his wig.

"Ruined!" he cried, "My whole show is ruined!"


	11. Secret Mission: Twilight Resuce Style!

"Wanted: for Confidence Scams and Fraudulence" Pinkie Pie read.  
"Highly dangerous, armed, approach with caution, manipulative, and wields dark magic" Rarity continued.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie Lulamoon!" They finished together.

"Look, there's even a reward!" Rarity added.

"30,000 bits! That's more than Sugarcube Corner makes in a year!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"We've got to find the others, warn them what Trixie's trying to do." Rarity said tucking the flier away. They didn't waste any time, running towards the Canterlot archives hoping against the odds that Twilight and the others were alright. When they reached the hill just above the archives they paused to catch their breath.

"Look!" Pinkie cried out, pointing at the swarm of royal guards surrounding the Canterlot archives. Rarity and Pinkie Pie watched in confusion as a royal carriage pulled up to the doors. There sitting proudly with a smirk on her face was Trixie. The guards near the entrance parted on either side and helped the princess down and into the archives. Pinkie Pie and Rarity exchanged worried looks. There was only one reason they could think of that Trixie would want to be here and that meant Twilight was still somewhere inside. They ventured closer and ducked behind a bush before they were seen.

"Eiw…" Rarity grumbled, trying to shake the "nature" from her tail and mane. Frustrated and uncomfortable Rarity mumbled quietly to herself.

Pinkie slumped to the ground and put on her thinking face. They had to figure out some way of getting inside. Then with a gasp Rarity declared, "I've got it! There, just behind those bushes and trees, I see a window. Do you think we could get in?"

"Ooo Ooo it's like a secret mission: Twilight rescue style." Pinkie chimed happily, humming the theme to mission impossible, darting her eyes back and forth and prancing about like she imagined a secret agent would be. Rarity pushed Pinkie's head down back behind the bush where they were hiding and shushed her with an annoyed look on her face; Pinkie merely smiled.

Pinkie managed to somehow lift the entire bush where they had been hiding and tip-toed it along with them towards the side of the archive building. They paused and dropped the bush whenever a guard passed by and continued tip-toeing until they reached their destination. Rarity tried her best not to make any noises of discomfort as she transitioned from hiding in one bush to another. She watched her mane and tail on Pinkie Pie becoming ratted and tangled and had to fight her distain for the sake of their "mission."

Without any direction, Pinkie hoisted Rarity up on her shoulders, causing Rarity to make a soft noise of surprise. Rarity reached for the small window and poked her head up to look inside. She couldn't see Twilight or any of the others from that window, only shelves of books and scrolls with little piles of them on the ground; probably from Twilight's searching.

"Higher!" Rarity whispered to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie had been distracted watching a ladybug until she heard Rarity, and quickly hoisted Rarity higher towards the window. Rarity hadn't actually meant for Pinkie to push her so quickly and had to steady herself before she opened the window. Rarity struggled, putting her front hooves in and pulled herself up to her waist. When she tried to move again she realized she was stuck; half in half out. "Pinkie. Pinkie I think I need a push!" she whispered frantically.

Before Pinkie could respond, one of the guards spotted Pinkie's purple tail sticking out of the bushes and trees along the side of the building.

"Hey you!" he called out, using his magic to pull Pinkie away from the wall. Pinkie's sudden departure left Rarity REALLY stuck, her back legs flailing helplessly outside while her front hooves pushed against the wall on the inside.

"This area is off limits!" The guard told Pinkie, eying her suspiciously. "You'll have to vacate the premises until the prisoner is detained and the Princess gives the word…" The guard said, continuing his lecture to Pinkie Pie. However, she wasn't paying much attention. Moments after he had pulled her away from the wall Pinkie spotted a modest rolling cart of delicious cupcakes for sale. The pony pushing it was calling out to ponies on the street to buy his delicious wares. Pinkie's eyes widened, her stomach growled, and she began to drool. She never did get a bite of the food from that buffet table, and having her favorite dessert so near was too tantalizing to pass up. Before thinking it completely through, Pinkie's horn lit up and the cupcakes from the cart all came flying towards her and the Canterlot guard at an impressive speed. Pinkie awaited their impact with an open mouth, while the guard who had been lecturing and a few of his companions nearby were pelted by cupcakes and their frosting goodness. The guards shouted in protest, alerting more guards to come see what was happening. The frosting covered their faces and made the ground slippery wherever they landed. Guards were tripping all over themselves, trying to wipe their eyes and regain their footing.

Rarity heard the cries of shock and protest from the guards outside but could not figure out what was actually happening. She tried to seize the moment by pushing even harder against the wall to get inside but to no avail. Then she felt her hindquarters being forcibly tugged back outside and she screamed in surprise.

Pinkie Pie, mouth still open and expecting a cupcake to land inside, was pulled sideways away from her treats. "Hey!" she protested, she didn't even get a single taste of frosting!

* * *

**Woo hoo! the content for Episode 2 is finally done! (Chapters 6-11) and I cannot wait to start animating this! This brings me to my question and my plea: are there any vector artists out there willing to make some ponies or backgrounds for this and later episodes? I'm also "in the market" for voice actors that can fill the roles my incredible existing cast cannot. Keep an eye on my youtube account (Also under Magpiepony) for the first episode!  
**


	12. Yay Mustaches!

**Let's go back to that morning and find out just exactly what happened to Twilight and the others...**

* * *

Twilight hesitantly boarded the morning train to Canterlot. However, while her friends settled into their seats on-board she looked back at Applejack who was still standing on the platform. Twilight had a feeling that Applejack was withholding something from her, but being the element of honesty Applejack would never tell a lie, right?

"Fluttershy and I will see you soon, ya hear?" Applejack called to her as the train started moving. Twilight smiled and waved, ignoring that pesky feeling of doubt.

"Wait, where's Applejack?" Spike asked, rushing to the window to see their friend still back at the station.

"She and Fluttershy have to stay behind. She didn't really give me much detail but she said they'd meet us at the archives as soon as possible." Twilight answered, settling into the seat beside him.

"I bet she just didn't want to have to spend all day in a library looking through mountains of books again." Rainbow Dash muttered. She caught Twilight's expression and laughed it off saying, "Uh, I was just kidding of course."

"Honestly Rainbow Dash, I would think you would be eager to get your body back." Rarity said, checking her mane in the reflection of the window. No matter how many attempts she tried she could not get her pink mane to do anything she wanted; it would always bounce back to normal. "The only way to do that is to find the right spell book, isn't it?" She said, abandoning her attempts on her hair. Rainbow rolled her eyes and sighed curtly, resting her head on her claw.

"If we work quickly we might not need the extra help. I think I know where to start looking. Rainbow, Spike, and I will head straight to the archives. Rarity, when do you think that you and Pinkie will be done?" Twilight asked.

"Early afternoon at the latest I'm sure." Rarity answered with a smile.

"That may just work out perfectly. If we haven't found anything by that point I think I'll try to see Princess Luna." Twilight said.

"Why not now?" Rainbow asked. "Maybe we should go see her first?"

"Not just anypony can have an audience with the Princess. It might take longer to convince the guards to let us see her than it would to find the answer ourselves." Twilight pointed out.

"What if we just slipped past the guards? Ooo a break in, with long twiddly mustaches. We could be the pizza ponies delivering to the Princess!" Pinkie suggested with a smile.

"What's with you and mustaches?" Rainbow asked.

"No no, I get it." Spike answered; he certainly had no objections to that.

"I'm pretty sure the Princess would not be ordering a pizza at 7:00 in the morning." Twilight said.

"Ah ha but she's nocturnal! So it's like really late for her and maybe she skipped dinner." Pinkie said, attempting to defend her idea.

"Pinkie, you and I have to be at Hoity Toity's by 7:45, remember?" Rarity reminded her.

"Oh yeah…" Pinkie mumbled defeated.

Twilight giggled; somehow Pinkie Pie could always make a difficult situation a little more fun.

"Well whatever we do let's do it quickly. I haven't been grounded this long in… forever! It's one thing to work with scales, but no wings? UGH! No offense Spike, but you should have been a flying dragon." Rainbow Dash said, jokingly nudging him to show she wasn't being serious. Or was she?

"And I don't know how you ponies can pick up anything with these!" Spike exclaimed, holding out his hooves in frustration.

"Let's agree to meet in the Starswirl wing of the archives." Twilight said, getting everypony back on track. "I hate to admit it but… if we don't find anything by late afternoon then Pinkie's plan doesn't seem so ridiculous. Sneaking in to see the Princess might be the only plan we have."

"YAY MUSTACHES!" Pinkie and Spike shouted happily.

* * *

**So I've decided I'm going to release one chapter per day rather than bombarding you all at once xD but the good news is you will have close to two weeks of daily updates to look forward to :D**


	13. Dewey Who?

"Woah." Rainbow Dash said, her eyes widening as she tried to take in the massive size of the archives; and more specifically, the massive amount of scrolls and books. "It's like… headquarters for eggheads!"

Twilight rolled her eyes and sighed, walking towards the first shelf and started scanning the book titles. Spike followed close at her heels, scanning the bookshelf adjacent from hers. Rainbow, on the other hand, was still marveling at the archives and wandered about aimlessly.

"So… we're supposed to find a cure: just the three of us. Millions of books, thousands of scrolls, and the_ three_ of us. Seriously? We'd need all of ponyville to find anything in here!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in distress.

"Rainbow, have you ever even heard of the Dewey Decimal System?" Twilight asked skeptically.

"Dewey who?" Rainbow replied. "Is he the librarian here?"

Twilight sighed, "No, Rainbow Dash, the Dewey Decimal System is a way of organizing the library so that you can find a book or scroll on any topic you'd like! All you'd need is to look up the topic in the catalog"

"No kidding? Wow. You eggheads are pretty clever aren't you?" Rainbow answered.

"I'm not an egghead!" Twilight protested, having to say it for the millionth time.

"I'm just kidding, loosen up Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said laughing. "Where should I start looking?"

Twilight's anger melted away and she even allowed a little smile on her face. Rainbow Dash was always looking for ways to push her buttons.

"I think there's a section upstairs on odd and unusual magic. Do you think you could-" Twilight started.

"I'm on it!" Rainbow replied, already racing towards the spiraling staircase.

"It's the second bookshelf on the left!" Twilight called after her.

"What about me, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Spike, do you remember that time Celestia gave me a test on counterspells? Do you remember where I found that book? You know; the big red one. " She asked.

"Oh yeah! That's over here!" Spike said proudly. He took her deeper into the archives with determination. He wanted to prove just exactly how useful he could be, even as a pony.

Twilight had every confidence she would find answers here. Princess Celestia stocked this library herself; so anything she could have known about this spell would be here, somewhere.

* * *

Twilight and Spike stayed on the first level, pulling book after book from the shelves but with no success. After a couple hours, Spike had almost given up. He was lying on the floor flexing his wings in and out with fascination.

"Spike!" Twilight scolded. "Stop messing around."

"What? Huh? Oh! Yeah um… there's nothing in this one." He said chuckling in guilt and pushing a scroll away.

Twilight sighed and turned away. She couldn't blame him for losing hope. Twilight never imagined she wouldn't find a trace of it by now. She didn't expect an easy answer; but at least something that could take them in the right direction would have been nice! Using her magic, she sadly restocked the shelf of books she had just gone through.

While Twilight busily restocked the books a familiar grey pegasus pony passed by outside the archives. She caught sight of Twilight through a large window and gasped. She looked frantically around outside until she found a wanted poster posted to a pole nearby. Comparing the image to Twilight she was sure she'd found the right pony and ran straight for the castle.


	14. Princess Celestia's Secret Room

"Hey Twilight!" Rainbow Dash called from the second story. "I think I found something!"

Twilight's head shot up and her face was lit with excitement and hope. She didn't even call out a response, she simply bounded towards the stairs and up to see what Rainbow Dash had found.

"What is it?" she asked looking for the book or scroll Rainbow had found with all their answers.

Rainbow smirked and pointed to a door she found hidden behind a tapestry of Princess Celestia.

"What better place to hide a book on this kind of magic than in some secret room?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Where did that come from? I've never seen that door here before." Twilight said in astonishment. She'd combed every inch of these archives and she couldn't remember finding a door like this. "How did you even find it?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "I uh… I guess I got a little bored."

"What do you think is inside?" Spike asked excitedly.

"Oh no, Spike. We aren't going in there." Twilight replied.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash and Spike asked in unison.

"This is obviously hidden for a reason! Maybe Celestia doesn't want ponies poking around in there. After all, these are her archives; it just doesn't feel right." Twilight said.

"Oh come on! It's not like we're having any luck finding information anywhere else. What have we got to lose?" Rainbow asked. "Just unlock it with your magic."

"No!" Twilight protested.

While Rainbow and Twilight argued Spike got an idea. He grabbed Rainbow Dash by the tail and stuck the end of it into the lock.

"Hey! Put me down!" Rainbow protested, hanging helplessly from Spike's grasp. Spike didn't respond, he shifted the tail around in the lock, pressing his ear to the door listening until he heard a clicking sound. He dropped Rainbow Dash and smiled smugly.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Twilight said astounded. She finally admitted to herself that she was too curious not to at least take a peak. "Alright fine we can look inside for a second. But if there's nothing in there that would seem useful we won't even go inside. Agreed?"

"Yeah sure." Spike said, pushing the door open.

The three of them poked their heads inside to see what wonderful secrets must be contained within. Much to their disappointment, the room appeared to be nothing more than a private reading room. Unused scrolls were stored in a cabinet nearby, soft pillows were laid out in front of a cozy fireplace and a small window let in the sunlight.

"Well that was a dud." Rainbow muttered.

"Maybe there's a secret compartment or something." Spike suggested.

"Oh no you don't." Twilight said, stopping Spike from entering the room. "We promised!"

"Everything's covered in dust, it doesn't look like this room has been used in years." Rainbow observed.

Twilight caught sight of something unusual, "If nopony has been in here in years… then why is there a book missing on that shelf?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash and Spike looked to where she was pointing. The bookshelf in question was full with the exception of one place on the bottom shelf. The three of them ventured inside to get a closer look.

"There's no dust here, somepony's taken this book recently." Twilight said.

"You don't think that's the book we've been looking for do you?" Spike asked.

"If that's what Trixie used to cast this spell, how in the hay did she get her hooves on it?" Rainbow demanded angrily.

"I don't know." Twilight responded, but while she and Rainbow Dash were distracted Spike heard a noise.

"Wait!" he said, rushing out the door to investigate. Rainbow Dash and Twilight exchanged confused expressions. Spike ran to the railing along the second floor and looked down to see the commotion below. His little heart nearly stopped when he saw Canterlot guards pouring into the archives. He raced back to his friends and announced: "We've got company!"

* * *

**Oooooo I'm so excited, the chapter I'm posting tomorrow is extra intense and 20% cooler than this one ;)  
**


	15. RUUUUUNNNNNN!

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Twilight said in fear. She used her magic to pick up Rainbow Dash and ran out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind her. "It must have been enchanted, to keep ponies out! Somehow it alerted the Canterlot guard! We've just committed a crime!" Twilight said in panic and exaggeration.

"A crime?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Breaking and entering. We'll be sent to the dungeon for this!" Twilight responded.

"I can't go to the dungeon! I'm claustrophobic; I'll never survive in there!" Spike cried in fear.

"Let's get out of here." Rainbow said, running away from the staircase where Canterlot guards were ascending. Spike was running beside her but they noticed Twilight was not with them. "Twilight, Come on." Rainbow shouted running back to grab her.

"No Rainbow, we have to try and at least explain ourselves." Twilight said.

"No time." Rainbow said, grabbing her tail and tugging it towards her. When her strength wasn't enough to move her she called out to Spike to help her. He gripped her tail in his mouth and tugged her away with him.

"Ow!" Twilight cried, "Alright alright!" She exclaimed, running beside them as the guards reached the top of the stairs.

"Stop!" One of the guards shouted after them. "In the name of the princess!"

"Luna!?" Twilight said happily. Maybe their luck had finally changed; she knew this was her only chance to appeal to the princess. She stopped running away from the guards and ran back towards them instead.

"Twilight!" Spike yelled after her. Rainbow stood in his path before he could sprint after her.

"Wait." Rainbow Dash answered skeptically. She wasn't so sure these guards could be trusted. It was already too late to stop Twilight.

"Get her!" One of the guards shouted, pouncing on Twilight in an attempt to chain her. "Trixie Lulamoon you are hereby under arrest for treason to the crown: as ordered by Princess Twilight Sparkle. You are coming with us."

"Trixie!?" Twilight asked in horror. The realization hit her like a massive blow. These guards weren't Luna's at all; they were all just a pawn in Trixie's twisted game. She dodged their first attempt at chaining her, but more guards swarmed around her holding her down.

"Get away from her you jerks!" Rainbow shouted. She barreled into the mass of guards and kicked one in the leg making him fall over. She didn't have the agility and speed that she did before, but for a baby dragon she still could pack quite a punch. The momentary distraction was all Twilight needed to cast a spell that transported her out from under the guards and next to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow hopped up onto her back without needing to be asked and Twilight ran away towards Spike who was calling out to them.

"Over here! Hurry!" he called, waiting at the top of the staircase prepared to make a break for the door.

"Spike look out." Rainbow called, she saw that there were more guards racing up the stairs. These guards were unicorns and used their magic to hold Spike in place. He cried out helplessly unable to get away.

"Twilight get me over to the railing." Rainbow said. Twilight didn't hesitate. She took Rainbow as close as she could to the stairs. Rainbow leaped off her back and out in front of Spike. The unicorns paid her no mind; they greatly underestimated her influence to stop them. When they got close enough, she jumped up and grabbed onto one of the guard's horns. That effectively disrupted his magic and he reared up trying to shake her off. Rainbow waited until he shook towards the right and let go of his horn jumping onto another guard and putting her claws over his eyes. The guard turned his head sharply to the left and he collided into the one beside him. The two of them fell backwards down the stairs and into the other guards in pursuit. Before Rainbow could celebrate her victory Twilight snatched her by the tail and swung her up on her back. The guards that were already on the second floor had caught up to them and Spike was trying to hold them off. He didn't know how to use Rainbow Dash's body right so instead he flailed his legs helplessly. Although it didn't keep them back, it did create quite a hilarious distraction.

"Come on, Spike!" Twilight called to him. The three of them wove in and out of the bookshelves leading the castle guard on a crazy chase. At one point, they decided to split up hoping they could take out more guards that way. Rainbow Dash was hiding one aisle over from a team of guards. She climbed up a ladder and hoisted herself up on top of the bookcase. With an excited and smug little grin she called out.

"Hey, clueless! Up here!" she shouted. When the group of guards looked up, she bombarded them with scrolls. The scrolls unraveled knocked into the guards. The scrolls themselves bounced off their armor leaving them unharmed, but the parchment draped over top them. She kept throwing scrolls, creating layer after layer of parchment that they had to try to wriggle out of.

Twilight used her teleportation spell to pop from one place to another, confusing the guards who would get close but always missed their opportunity to grab her. She hated to admit it, but this was kind of fun. She did her best to lead the bulk of guards away from her friends. She planned to get them as far away from the stairs as possible so they could make a break for it.

Spike made the unfortunate mistake of running into a dead end. Two guards that pursued him found him trembling in the corner. He couldn't use his hooves to throw books at them. Frustrated he kicked the book shelf next to him and it wobbled. He smiled and kicked it again much harder this time and it tumbled down on top the guards coming for him. Unfortunately the toppled bookshelf created a chain reaction like a row of dominoes and each bookcase in line came crashing down. Twilight was close by when she saw the bookshelf fall. She screamed and teleported herself away before it could hit her. The guards trapped underneath the toppling book cases were essentially unharmed; their armor took most of the blow. Rainbow Dash wasn't paying attention; she called out a cry of victory when the guards near her took off running. She believed she had scared them off on her own until she saw the bookshelf in front of her come crashing into the one she stood on. Rainbow screamed as she was thrown from the bookshelf and out of the second floor. She was heading straight for the ground at an alarming rate and closed her eyes in anticipation. Just before Rainbow hit the ground Twilight caught her with magic and set her down carefully. She and Spike had gotten to the stairs and had raced down to save her.

The three of them made a dash for the front doors. Rainbow had jumped up on Spike's back and was clinging to his mane.

"We're almost there!" Twilight said hopeful. She used her magic to open the doors and gasped. She stopped running so suddenly that she slid across the marble floor causing her to run into Spike and Rainbow Dash. Just outside the door more guards stood waiting. Seeing the wreckage inside and the lack of their peers nearby they stormed towards Twilight. Rainbow Dash and Spike collided hard against the wall near the left door. Then as the guards stormed towards Twilight the doors swung open further; completely trapping Rainbow and Spike behind them.

Spike opened his mouth to scream to Twilight but Rainbow threw her claws up over his mouth to silence him. They were no good to her trapped behind here; it was too easy to get caught. They would have to wait for the first opportunity to pounce and then they could take them by surprise. Twilight had seen where her friends crashed and breathed a little sigh of relief; at least they were safe. She knew it was futile to take on this many guards at once. They were coming at her from every angle now. The ones coming from upstairs were especially upset. She dropped down to the ground and covered her head with her hooves.

Rainbow had to make a decision; and she didn't have any time to think it through. They had the opportunity now to pounce, but there was very little chance they could get to Twilight from here. There were simply too many guards. She held Spike back, choosing not to let them make themselves known. Spike understood the decision Rainbow Dash made and reluctantly stopped fighting against her. Rainbow Dash winced when she heard Twilight scream, and Spike couldn't bear it. He screamed her name but it was muffled by Rainbow Dash's claws still over his mouth. The confusion of Twilight's capture kept any guards from hearing him. From the crack between the door and the wall caused by the thick hinges they watched Twilight's capture helplessly. One of the unicorn guards locked a strange device on her horn, essentially stopping her from using any magic to escape. She was shackled into chains and she did not fight against them. She made eye contact with her friends; glad that they were staying put.

"The Princess approaches!" One of the guards announced. The other guards stood aside and at attention, bowing to someone as they entered the library. Rainbow and Spike both gritted their teeth and growled when Trixie came waltzing into the archives.

"Well done." She said with a smile. Twilight growled and looked up at her with utter hatred.

"You won't get away with this." She muttered.

Trixie didn't reply she merely smiled. Then turning to her guards she said, "Bring the prisoner to the castle dungeon. I'll figure out what to do with her there."

The guards all bowed and forcefully led Twilight out following behind Trixie.

* * *

**Sorry for the length on this one, but it was far far too much fun to cut it short at all.  
**


	16. Cupcakes: So many uses!

Rainbow and Spike felt even more helpless than before. They couldn't come out of hiding until the guards had all cleared out, but if they waited there would be no way to follow Trixie and Twilight. A strange noise in the corner caught Rainbow's attention. Much to her shock and surprise she saw Rarity pulling herself up through a window. Spike looked frantically from Rarity to the guards still inside the archives. He and Rainbow both feared she would be caught. Then for no clear reason they heard quite a commotion going on outside. The guards inside rushed out and around the building towards the noise. Rainbow and Spike seized the opportunity. Whatever was distracting the guards it was exactly the luck they needed to get out undetected. They dove into a bush nearby and saw what the fuss was all about. There were cupcakes soaring through the air attacking the guards. It didn't take them long to notice Pinkie Pie trying to catch one in her mouth.

"You grab Rarity and I'll get Pinkie. Let's get over to that hedge." Rainbow whispered to Spike, pointing to a tall hedge that lined a garden. He nodded and crept slowly along the wall of the archives hoping not to be caught. Rainbow ducked, tucked, and rolled towards Pinkie Pie. She gripped her tail with her claw and pulled her away, racing towards the hedge.

"Hey!" Pinkie cried in protest and disappointment. She couldn't see who had grabbed her until they were successfully hidden behind the hedge. "Rainbow Dash! You're okay!" She squealed in delight. She threw her hooves around her in a tight hug.

"Pinkie… can't… breathe…" Rainbow gasped.

Meanwhile, Spike had used all of his strength to pull Rarity from the window. She screamed in fear and tried to kick him away from her.

"Wait! Rarity it's just me!" he said frantically, holding out his hooves defensively.

"Spikey Wikey?" Rarity asked both surprised and happy to see him.

"Let's go!" he said, pointing towards the hedge where they caught a glimpse of Pinkie Pie disappearing into hiding. Spike and Rarity joined them just before they could be spotted.

"Ooooh we're so happy you're okay!" Rarity said joining Pinkie Pie's hug of Rainbow Dash. Spike joined them too, burying his face in their hug. Rainbow struggled to push them all off her to catch a breath.

"Where's Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"SHE'S GONE" Spike said, bursting into tears. "TRIXIE'S GOT HER!"

Rarity and Pinkie both gasped in horror.

"Where did she take her?" Rarity asked.

"The Canterlot dungeon. She said she didn't know what to do with her yet." Spike answered.

"I can't just sit by and let Trixie take our friend! I say we get over there right now and figure out how to get her out!" Rainbow demanded. She felt incredibly guilty for abandoning her friend in the archives. She wished she could take it back, she would choose to fight instead of saving herself.

"Oh yeah, three ponies and a dragon are going to march in past all the guards and magically get her out." Rarity said sarcastically. "We'd need an army to do that."

"Wait! What about Applejack and Fluttershy? They'd want to help." Pinkie pointed out.

"Are they in Canterlot?" Spike asked. Nopony could answer to that.

"When does the next train get to Canterlot?" Rainbow asked.

"Soon! Let's see if they're at the station." Rarity suggested.

The four of them had to wait impatiently until the guards at the archives were distracted or gone, then barreled out of their hiding place towards the train station.

* * *

**Poor Pinkie Pie just can't catch a break. All that yummy goodness and not a single taste! ;)  
**


	17. Nothing Left to Lose

Twilight was shackled to the wall in one of the dreariest and darkest part of the Canterlot dungeon. She had never actually been in this part of the castle before, and had no idea what to expect. Without her horn, she could not even light the room for comfort. The only light she had was the sun shining from a very small window. Twilight usually wasn't one to give up, but she had no idea what to do. There wasn't any way she could see getting out of here on her own. She knew her friends wouldn't leave her here but part of her wished they would not try to save her; she didn't want them to get caught.

"Why?" She whispered to herself, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Because you had it coming, that's why." Trixie answered. Twilight's head shot up to see Trixie unlocking the door to her cell. She hadn't really expected anypony to reply to her question, it was supposed to be rhetorical.

"What's this? The great princess doesn't have anything to say? What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Trixie taunted. She laughed at Twilight's expense.

"I never knew just how evil you really are, Trixie. There's no redeeming a pony like you is there?" Twilight answered bitterly.

"Evil? Gee… isn't that a bit harsh? After all, I thought we were friends." Trixie said.

"FRIENDS?! You'll NEVER be my friend!" Twilight screamed and pulled against her chains in anger.

Trixie scoffed and smirked. "Doesn't matter. I don't need friends; I've got an entire kingdom to love me. I couldn't have imagined how much I'd love being you. I mean, besides the goodie-four-hooves reputation I have to maintain it's really rather easy."

"Princess Celestia will see through you in a second. Do you really think you can fool everypony forever?" Twilight said.

"Princess Luna didn't seem to have a problem accepting me." Trixie replied.

Twilight's heart sunk; she couldn't believe Trixie was clever enough to fool Luna. For the first time she truly understood how Princess Cadance must have felt when Queen Chrysalis took her place.

"I'm sure I'll think of something before Celestia returns. Besides, I don't exactly need to convince _everypony_ just the right ones. I've studied you and your pathetic little friends long enough to know how to act like you." Trixie said.

"If you're so confident then why are you here?" Twilight asked; sick of Trixie's badgering.

"And miss an opportunity to see the look on your face when I finally beat you? Never." Trixie said.

"My friends will come for me!" Twilight snapped but she regretted mentioning them the moment after she'd already spoken it.

"Oh I know all about their pathetic little rescue attempt back at the archives. They're in cozy little cells of their own. They have you to thank for that. You could have spared them this fate. I planned on convincing them I was you; if it weren't for your selfish actions they could be free but you just _had_ to get them involved didn't you? Looks like that was a big mistake wasn't it princess?" Trixie lied. She would say anything to bring Twilight more pain.

Twilight curled up and cried. Her friends, her home, her life… everything was gone. Maybe Trixie was right, maybe she could trick Celestia like she did Luna. What next? Would she take her parents away too? What about Cadance and Shining Armor?

"Now you'll feel the pain I felt when somepony takes everything away from you. You'll see just how much you ruined my life!" Trixie said angrily.

"You're a monster." Twilight whispered trying to mask her tears.

"Not anymore, I'm a princess." Trixie said. She slammed and locked Twilight's cell door and laughed.

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! And thus ends episode 3! I wonder what Applejack and Fluttershy have been up to... ;)  
**


	18. Trouble

**Let's go back one more time to the morning after the switch...**

* * *

Applejack was up at sunrise with a satchel ready to go. She fought back a yawn as she started for Fluttershy's cottage. Her family had kept her up half the night trying to understand what had happened. Applebloom bombarded her with questions, Granny Smith started telling stories from the Apple family's past of perplexing plagues, and Big Macintosh… well; he let the others do the talking for him, but was certainly as curious. Twilight had told them to meet at the train station at 6:30, which was still half an hour away but Applejack knew Fluttershy might need an extra hoof getting her animals all rounded up before they left. As the best herder in Ponyville, she was certainly qualified for just that.

When Applejack rounded the bend she was surprised to see Zecora heading her way. It wasn't Zecora's presence that surprised her, she had probably come early to take Fluttershy's critters; it was the look of panic on her face.

"Zecora? Is something wrong?" Applejack asked.

"Applejack you must come with me, there is something frightful that you should see." Zecora said, urging Applejack to follow her towards the Everfree forest. They only traveled a small distance before Zecora stopped her from continuing on. Applejack looked below them to where Zecora was pointing and her jaw dropped. The forest was being terrorized by a trio of dragons. It wasn't uncommon to see dragons in Equestria, nor was it unusual that they would be in the Everfree forest. However, these dragons were behaving strangely; almost as if they were too wild. They rampaged through the trees knocking each other over and setting fire to the forest. Animals had long since scampered away, but these dragons still wandered about causing unnecessary damage.

"What in the hay is wrong with them?" Applejack asked again.

"These beasts are not like their dragon kind, something has taken them out of their right mind. Their trail of destruction has been carved for a mile; they've been causing trouble for quite a while!" Zecora answered. One of the dragons below let out an ear-shattering roar that shook the trees and caused Applejack and Zecora to turn away.

"Whoa nelly, that's one heck of a bad mood if you ask me." Applejack said, shaking her head to help stop the ringing in her ears. "Does anypony else know about this? Though I suppose it's kind of hard not to with a roar like that."

"No other pony has wandered by, except our dear friend Fluttershy. She was the one who had found them here; her animals had been fleeing from the forest in fear." Zecora said.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack exclaimed. "Poor thing's probably beside herself with worry!"

"She did not know what she should do, so I told her I would help to see this through. Perhaps now it is best to find Princess Twilight, her magic could help us to make this right."

"No!" Applejack replied forcefully. "The last thing she needs is another catastrophe to fix. No, I say we head on over to Fluttershy's and see what can be done from there."

Zecora did not necessarily agree with Applejack, but she nodded all the same. The two of them headed back towards Fluttershy's cottage.


	19. It's Time to be Brave Fluttershy!

**You asked, I listened! Although the chapters seem very small on some occasions I like to post them that way as they will be separate scenes in the mini-series on Youtube, BUT as a compromise I will try to release 1-2 chapters a day instead depending on their length, so here you go! :)**

* * *

"Fluttershy, get down from there!" Applejack said, looking up at the ceiling of Fluttershy's cottage where she clung to the rafters shaking like a leaf. When Fluttershy didn't respond, Applejack tried jumping up to grab her tail.

"I can't!" Fluttershy cried.

"Just let go." Applejack said matter-of-factly.

"I mean I can't go back out there!" Fluttershy corrected herself, finding it strangely easy to hang on so long without the need of wings. Applejack's body was far stronger than her own.

"You can't stay up there forever sugarcube." Applejack said, trying to calmly coax her down.

"Didn't you SEE them? There were three of them! And they were so fierce and angry. I can't confront them, I just can't!" Fluttershy said whimpering.

"Are you certain that Twilight could not be of use? I don't think the forest can take much more abuse." Zecora said.

"Twilight's not the one who can stop these creatures with ease. Fluttershy's talent with animals has gotten us out of plenty of scrapes before; including a full-blown adult dragon. These ones in the forest seem like they're a might smaller and younger than the one we faced."

"But you're forgetting that there are three of them!" Fluttershy reminded her from above.

Applejack looked back up at Fluttershy and tried to reason with her.

"You saw how stressed Twilight was last night. Don't you think we could lend her a hoof on this one? You're the best dragon tamer in Equestria, Fluttershy. Won't you come down here and join us?"

Fluttershy whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, finally conceding and loosened her grip enough to let her back legs dangle down. With a frightened gasp she lost her grip on the rafter and fell. Applejack soared across the room to catch her before she could hit the ground. Fluttershy smiled and thanked her.

"Well whaddya know? These things come in mighty handy if you ask me!" Applejack said flexing her wings and marveling at the fact that she could clumsily and temporarily fly. Shaking her head Applejack regained her focus on the task at hand.

"How do you suppose we stop these critters from fightin' long enough to get Fluttershy to talk some sense into 'em?" Applejack asked.

"I might know a spell that is easy to brew, but I need some leaves from a flower of blue. If somepony could help me seek out what I need; I could create a potion that would help us succeed." Zecora said.

"Fluttershy, do you think you could help Zecora with her spell while I go talk to the others? I'll send 'em on without us; we can catch up with 'em later when these dragons are under control." Applejack said.

"I guess so." Fluttershy said timidly. Applejack smiled and nodded to Zecora.

"We meet back here in half an hour." She said then headed out the door.


	20. A Neccessary Lie

When Applejack reached the train station the others were already there. Rarity was supervising her baggage being loaded onto the train.

"Be careful with that! There's very delicate silk material in there." She informed the pony holding one of her pieces of luggage.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, making sure to set it down softly in the baggage car.

Applejack found Twilight with the others waiting for the all clear to get on board.

"Applejack, there you are!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Have you seen Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, Twilight about that…" Applejack began. She had to think on her feet and come up with a convincing lie; something that went directly against her nature. "There's an issue at Sweet Apple Acres that I need to tend to before I can go to Canterlot. Seems there's a pest threatening our apples. I've asked Fluttershy to help me out."

"Is it parasprites? Do I need to go find my tuba?!" Pinkie pie asked.

"No no nothing like that. It's just a few woodland critters from the Everfree forest is all. We'll catch the next train to Canterlot." Applejack answered.

It was at that moment the conductor called out for passengers to come aboard. Twilight looked from Applejack to the train and back.

"Are you sure? Do you need our help?" She asked concerned.

"No, I'm sure Fluttershy and I can handle it. Y'all go on ahead; we'll get things sorted here." Applejack answered.

"Twilight we have to go." Spike urged.

"Alright Applejack, if you're sure. Just meet us at the archives as soon as you get to Canterlot. Hopefully we'll have found something by then anyway." Twilight answered reluctantly. Applejack nodded and the others boarded the train. She couldn't think of anything reassuring to say; the lie she told was already eating her up inside.

"Fluttershy and I will see you soon, ya hear?" Applejack called out to them as the train pulled away from the station. She waved until they were out of sight and heaved a sigh. She hoped she'd never have to lie to her friends again.


	21. Wipe That Look off my Face

Back at Fluttershy's cottage Zecora had the ingredients she needed and, with permission, she used Fluttershy's kitchen to make her potion. While she was busy, Applejack still had some work to do convincing Fluttershy to help. They had come up with a few tentative plans, all of which were centered on Fluttershy. If the dragons could be reasoned with then it was Fluttershy who would do the reasoning. If not, her remarkable stare might get the job done.

"How do I even know if the stare works? I'm in your body; I'm only used to mine." Fluttershy said softly.

"Why don't we test it out?" Applejack asked.

"On one of my critters? Oh I couldn't possibly do that to them!" Fluttershy gasped.

"I know it might be tough but I don't see another option." Applejack said sympathetically. "Maybe one of your critters would volunteer to help?"

Fluttershy's animals were all gathered around and nodded in agreement. All except Angel bunny, who was sitting in his favorite spot on the couch munching on a few carrots.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked, to which her animals repeated their gestures of approval. She sighed and closed her eyes, when she opened them again she gave them her famous stare. Much to her surprise it worked, and her animals watched her in frozen awe. Fluttershy only held the stare for a moment before returning back to normal. Applejack was smiling and Fluttershy returned the smile with a soft one of her own.

"That was mighty strange watching you make that look on my face. I don't know how you do it Fluttershy!" Applejack complimented. "If all goes well we won't need it, but we've got to be prepared for anything."

Fluttershy nodded solemnly, she was still torn up about facing dragons, but she didn't want to let her friends down. When Applejack saw she was getting frightened again, she attempted to distract her.

"What's this here potion gonna do for us, Zecora?" Applejack asked. She and Fluttershy joined their Zebra friend and watched as she worked her mojo over a boiling pot of a strange green liquid.

"This potion will dispel with a resonating boom, a thick green cloud of a precarious fume. When the dragons inhale its strange earthy smell, they will be under a confusion spell." Zecora answered.

"What if we inhale it?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"I have a spell that will protect us from harm, it is not a potion it is more of a charm. We wear it so that we will be immune, but we must move with haste for it will wear off soon." Zecora said, adding another ingredient to her potion and stirring it slowly.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to all that. I think Fluttershy can talk some sense into these creatures." Applejack said.

Fluttershy whimpered and fought back the urge to cry. No amount of reassurance would make her fear go away. Some part of her regretted letting Twilight and the others leave without her.


	22. The Attack

"Um, mister dragon?" Fluttershy said in a voice barely over a whisper.

"He can't hear you Fluttershy." Applejack called from her hiding place behind a bush. Applejack and Zecora were only a few feet away. Zecora's potion was contained in a small flask that she held in her mouth, ready to break it if she needed to.

"Mister dragon?" Fluttershy asked again, her voice was even softer than before, her legs shook and she squeaked in fear.

Applejack sighed and joined Fluttershy putting a hoof on her back with a reassuring smile.

"Hey!" She called out. "Could y'all quit your ruckus and hear us out?"

The dragons, now alerted of their presence, turned to the ponies and narrowed their eyes. One of them let out another mighty roar which caused Fluttershy to scream. The three of them began to charge at them. Fluttershy was frozen in fear; she couldn't bring herself to try the stare. Up close these monsters were far more frightening than she anticipated. She had to have confidence to stare them down, and she couldn't find any. Applejack saw her hesitation and pushed her aside before one of the dragons could snatch her. The third dragon breathed a long line of fire at them. Applejack grabbed Fluttershy by the tail and dragged her behind a boulder to avoid the flame.

"Zecora!" Applejack called out.

Zecora threw her potion at the feet of the dragons. It did as she had said; exploding into a thick green cloud of smoke. The dragons stopped dead in their tracks and swayed uneasy on their feet. Applejack seized the opportunity and snatched her lasso. Her attempt to lasso the first dragon failed because Fluttershy's body was far weaker than what she was used to. Applejack had to put forth a lot more effort just to keep the rope in the air long enough to aim it. Once she had successfully caught the beast around the neck she tried to tug him away towards a nearby shallow cave.

"Fluttershy! I need your help!" she called out. Fluttershy was still hiding behind the boulder, her face buried under her front hooves.

"I can't!" she answered.

"Fluttershy! I don't have the strength, I need you!" Applejack pleaded.

Zecora took ahold of the rope and tried to help Applejack. The dragon teetered on his feet and took a step in the right direction, but didn't move another inch. One of the other dragons could see through his haze what the ponies were trying to do. He growled, his head still fuzzy and disoriented. He charged at Applejack, who was too occupied to notice him.

"Applejack, watch out!" Fluttershy screamed, springing into action and head-butting the dragon before he could trample her friend. The dragon cried out and stumbled to the ground, rolling into a boulder and hitting his head. Fluttershy saw the dragon that had been lassoed getting angry, he opened his mouth to breath fire but she kicked him in the side before he had the chance. Applejack and Zecora took advantage of his unsteadiness and yanked the rope making him crash to the ground. Fluttershy helped them push against him, causing him to roll into the shallow cave. The third dragon roared in defiance, charging at them.

"Don't move! Wait for my signal!" Applejack shouted, putting her leg up in front of Zecora and Fluttershy to keep them from running away. The dragon continued to charge and Fluttershy started to cry in fear.

"Wait for it!" Applejack shouted.

The dragon was only a few feet away when Applejack shouted, "NOW!" They dodged out of the way and the third dragon crashed into the first who was still unconscious inside the cave.

"One to go!" Applejack added, attempting to push against the second who had just woken from his collision with the boulder. He sprang up and roared directing a line of fire at the ponies below him. Applejack called out in surprise when her tail caught on fire. She flapped her wings and clumsily lifted herself up off the ground only for a second. When she came crashing down she rolled around on the ground attempting to extinguish it.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Fluttershy screamed, charging at him. Rather than making a full-on collision, she darted to the side stomping on his tail. The dragon cried in pain and snapped his jaw at her. Zecora helped Applejack extinguish her tail.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack cried, fearful for her friend. She watched Fluttershy move with amazing agility avoiding his teeth and claws. Applejack looked above the cave and saw a pile of boulders waiting at the top. She turned to Zecora and pointed at them, Zecora nodded in agreement; understanding what Applejack had in mind. The two of them raced up the side of the cave and positioned themselves behind some of the smaller boulders that were holding up the larger ones. Fluttershy was oblivious to them; she just continued to annoy the dragon and caused him to chase her.

"YOU DON'T EVER GET TO HURT MY FRIEND LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she screamed, and using the same strategy as before she led him towards the cave and darted out of the way so that he would crash into the others inside.

Applejack and Zecora kicked out the smaller boulders and moved out of the way as the rockslide barricaded the entrance effectively trapping the monsters inside. The three ponies collapsed in exhaustion, breathing heavily. Applejack had a big smile on her face and she touched Fluttershy's hoof.

"I… knew… you could do it." She said, still out of breath.

Fluttershy smiled appreciatively. She was surprised at her own performance, and was glad it was over. Zecora stood up and helped up each of her friends.

"Do you think that will hold them?" Fluttershy asked.

"I sure hope so. At least till we figure out what to do with 'em." Applejack answered.

"These beasts' behavior was far too strange; I wonder what trick might have caused them to change." Zecora said scooping up the broken pieces of the flask from the forest floor.

"Three guesses and the first two don't count." Applejack replied. Fluttershy and Zecora looked at her, confused. "Isn't it obvious? Trixie sent 'em here."

"Trixie?" Fluttershy asked skeptically.

"Are you sure she has the power to send them in rage? Seems rather complicated for a unicorn her age." Zecora said.

"Well, I don't reckon this is a coincidence. She's been messing with powerful magic and I figure she's gonna wanna stop Twilight from finding a counter spell. What better way to keep her busy than by sending a bunch of hormonally crazed dragons?" Applejack asked.

"Do you really think she's capable of something like that?" Fluttershy asked.

Applejack looked a little annoyed. She looked Fluttershy up and down, and then herself. Fluttershy understood the reference: Trixie was capable of a body switching spell so obviously she was capable of something like this.

"Maybe she got her hooves on the alicorn amulet again." Fluttershy pointed out.

"I assure you that amulet is very much secure, of this fact I am certainly sure. No pony could find it without the Princess's aid, only alicorn magic could find where it is laid." Zecora said.

"Speaking of Trixie, I think it's time to join the others in Canterlot. Maybe Twilight can shed some light on all this." Applejack said.

"I sure hope so. I don't want to face any more scary monsters." Fluttershy added.

"Are you alright to watch the critters now and maybe even keep an eye on this here cave Zecora?" Applejack asked. Zecora nodded in response.

Applejack and Fluttershy returned to Fluttershy's cottage to grab their things. Fluttershy went over some basic care information and Zecora reassured her that her animals would be safe and well cared for. It was mid-afternoon when the two of them reached the train station to catch the next train to Canterlot. With any luck they could be there before evening.


	23. An Incomplete Reunion

When the train pulled into the Canterlot station Applejack and Fluttershy were met with a surprise. There were wanted posters blanketing the station walls and windows with Trixie's face staring back at them. Applejack ripped one from the wall and read it; Fluttershy read over her shoulder.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy gasped. Applejack growled and crumpled it up, throwing it on the ground.

"Who does she think she is?" Applejack demanded. "Does everypony actually believe her lies?"

"Applejack! Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie shouted, running towards them and tackling them to the ground with a hug, relieved to see them.

"Thank heaven we found you!" Rarity added, helping Fluttershy up.

"Have you seen this?" Applejack asked, pointing to the wanted posters. Rainbow Dash, Spike, Pinkie, and Rarity nodded. The smiles on their faces melted and were replaced by frowns of sadness and worry. Then Applejack realized Twilight was not with them. "What's happened?" she asked.

"Trixie did it!" Spike said, his eyes watering. "She's taken her away; we saw them dragging her off to the castle!"

"Oh no!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"We barely escaped with our lives!" Rarity said, a little overly dramatic.

"Then what in the hay are we waiting for? Let's go get her back!" Applejack said, ready and raring to go.

"I'm with AJ on this one; we can't just let her take Twilight without a fight." Rainbow Dash said. Applejack nodded in agreement.

"How exactly do you propose we get past all the Canterlot guards AND Trixie, get into the dungeon, somehow get her out without a key, and back out again undetected?" Rarity asked rationally. No pony had an answer for that.

"Well there's got to be a way to get in there." Rainbow Dash said frustrated.

"I still have my mustaches!" Pinkie offered.

"I don't think anypony would be able to get in tonight, if Trixie just caught her it's unlikely she'd leave her alone for a while. If I know Trixie, she'd be so proud of herself she'd go 'n brag about it to Twilight." Applejack pointed out.

"Then what are we going to do for the night? I didn't bring enough bits for a hotel…" Rainbow Dash asked.

"And we need to find somewhere a little more private to talk about this." Rarity said, looking around for any eavesdropping ponies.

"Um, I think I have an idea where we could stay." Fluttershy said shyly.


	24. The Butler Did it!

"Well, This IS a surprise. Everypony missed me so much you all came for a friendly little visit, did you?" Discord said, holding his door open scanning everypony's faces. Fluttershy was the only pony who greeted him with a smile. Discord's place in Canterlot was a last resort; otherwise no pony would have even entertained Fluttershy's idea.

"We have a little problem; Do you think we can stay with you tonight?" Fluttershy asked sweetly.

"Fluttershy?" Discord asked in shock. He disappeared and reappeared much smaller circling around her in confusion. "That's quite an extreme mane and coat job. I'm not so sure I like the country motif on you my dear."

"Yes, Discord, we're in somewhat of a pickle," Applejack replied shortly, she was in no mood for his pandering.

"Oh my, what fun is this? Such a beautiful bit of chaos, why didn't I ever think of that?" Discord said laughing. He began to change the color of each pony's fur, cutie mark, and the style of their mane interchanging them several times like it was some sort of game.

"So change us back with your freaky magic." Rainbow Dash demanded.

Discord scoffed, offended by her tone. "I wish I could Ms. Dash, but this sort of magic is a bit out of my league." He said, turning Rainbow Dash's scales blue with circles of grey frowny faces.

"Cut it out Discord!" Rainbow Dash said disgruntled.

Discord snapped his fingers and every pony returned to their original body-switched state.

"Now now now don't be 'short' with me Rainbow Dash." Discord said, holding a paw over her head indicating her smaller stature as a dragon.

"I'm just sharing a bit of laughter among friends, isn't that right Pinkie Pie?" he asked. Pinkie Pie was trying her best not to laugh up until that point, but she let out a giggle when he mentioned her name.

"He called you short! Cuz you're a baby dragon! It's so 'punny'!" she said, giggling again at her own joke.

"Do tell me how this happened to you all, I'd love to hear the tale. And where is our dear Princess Twilight? Did she cast this enchantment? Perhaps we're a little sore at her for mixing us up, hmm?" he asked, leading them in an attempt to get some backlash against the alicorn.

"For your information, Discord, Twilight was the first of us to be cursed this way. That dreadful Trixie did this to her; to us!" Rarity exclaimed looking Discord in the eye with an angry glare.

"Trixie… Trixie… now where have I heard that name before? Ah ha!" Discord said, disappearing again and reappearing on a flyer drawing a large bushy mustache on the picture of Trixie under the WANTED caption. "You mean to tell me poor Princess Twilight is a wanted outlaw? Trapped by cruel fate in the castle dungeon?" He asked, snapping his fingers and the image on the wanted poster turned into an image of Twilight, as Trixie, frightened in a dungeon somewhere. "What are we to do?" He asked, faking sadness.

"Well, I'm sure you could pop in and get her out couldn't ya?" Applejack asked warily.

"Alas my dear Appleshy, The castle is enchanted. It seems Princess Celestia doesn't trust me to pop in and pop out as I please. Popcorn?" Discord answered, reappearing as normal standing in his doorway with a tub of buttery popcorn in his paw.

"Don't mind if I do!" Pinkie Pie said happily, burying her face in the tub. "Mmm buttery!"

"Do let us inside now, Discord. It's freezing out here." Rarity complained.

Discord turned himself into a scarf and wrapped around her neck.

"Yes of course my dear Pinkity. We wouldn't want you turning into a popsicle now would we?" Discord replied with a mischievous smile. "Come in, come in! What's mine is yours."

The ponies warily filed inside and looked around in confusion. They appeared to be standing on the ceiling, everything above them held down by some sort of reversed gravity.

"Do you like the place?" Discord asked, sitting on the ceiling smoking a pipe of square-shaped bubbles which floated down to the ponies.

"It's lovely." Fluttershy complimented.

"It's weird." Spike replied.

Pinkie Pie was trying to reach a plate of cookies sitting on a coffee table that was rooted to the ceiling. Every time she jumped she could get a little closer but was still unable to reach the sugary delights.

"What a terrible host I am, you all must be hungry!" Discord said, snapping his fingers. The room swiftly changed its gravity to normal causing the ponies to come crashing down from the ceiling. Pinkie struggled to break free of the pile of ponies but frowned when she saw the plate of cookies had been smashed and demolished by their sudden fall.

"Dinner is served." Discord called from across the room. He was wearing a traditional butler's suit complete with white gloves. The table was adorned with candles and fine china. Each place setting had a simple silver platter with a silver domed cover. As each pony took his or her seat they found themselves dressed up in a ridiculous and seemingly random outfit. Rarity had her mane done up and was wearing a ravishing red gown complete with a feather boa. Applejack was wearing a suit of green with a matching green bowler hat. Rainbow Dash wore a tweed jacket of purple with little round spectacles. Pinkie Pie was dressed up in a frilly little black-and-white outfit complete with an apron and a duster. Fluttershy was wearing a bright orange jacket and a safari helmet. Spike discovered (much to his dismay) that he was trussed up to look like a peacock, wearing lavish jewelry, a gown of blue, and a large feathery hat. He immediately threw the hat off and proceeded to pull away the jewelry, mumbling under his breath.

"I find this sort of atmosphere very conducive to solving mysteries." Discord said with another of his famous sly grins. "Bone appetite everypony!" he said then used his magic to lift the cover of each platter before his guests. The ponies gasped in surprise when the various pieces of vegetables on their plates ran about the table flailing their little arms and legs screaming. "Oh my, it seems the main course might be a trifle uncooked," Discord said with a chuckle. Most of the ponies backed away from their dishes having lost their appetite, with the exception of Pinkie Pie. She had already taken a bite of celery; its little legs were still kicking about as she gobbled it down.

"Right… so what's the plan?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We've got to figure out how to get inside the castle." Rarity pointed out.

"What about the Gala?" Pinkie shouted with enthusiasm.

"Do you think maybe if everypony is busy with the Gala, they won't notice us coming in?" Fluttershy asked.

"Trixie won't risk letting us in, I think the guards will be on high alert for any uninvited guests." Spike said.

"Then let's get our hooves on some tickets." Rainbow Dash said, "Or… claws." She corrected.

"They're giving away Gala tickets to the winner of the rodeo. Tomorrow's the final event of this year's rodeo championship; I bet I could get win us some." Applejack said.

"And the Wonderbolts are always performing for the Gala! I'm sure Spitfire would help us out. I could talk to her; she knows me." Rainbow said proudly.

"And exactly how will you get to Cloudsdale?" Rarity asked.

"I could do it. If somepony could teach me how to fly." Spike volunteered.

"Yeah! We'll have you airborne in no time." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"If we can get other ponies to listen, maybe we could-" Spike started, but was interrupted by a yawn.

"I think Spike has the right idea. Why don't we hit the hay? We're no good to Twilight if we're too exhausted to think straight, right?" Applejack suggested. The others nodded in agreement, realizing how tired they were after the day they had just faced.

"Allow me to show you to your rooms." Discord said, turning himself into a large blinking neon arrow that pointed down a crooked hallway.

As the ponies followed Discord to their assorted rooms they hoped somehow they could manage some sleep in this den of chaos. Every pony worried and wondered what might be happening to Twilight. If all went according to plan they could get her out as soon as tomorrow night, but feared even that might be too late. Trixie is unpredictable and vindictive now, she has proven to be an even greater threat than any pony could have imagined.

* * *

**And thus ends episode 4! I bet no pony is too happy about attending the Gala again. At least the last time they went the only thing in danger was their evening!  
**

**All this daily posting has finally caught up to me and I have to actually write the sections before I can post them now *gasp* so bear with me Trixie Sparkle fans, I promise it'll be worth the wait ^^**

**As an update on the YouTube release of episode 1 the final details are coming together and with luck it will be released this week! Once again I would like to extend an offer to any artists or voice actors who would like to be a part of the process to please contact me :) The main cast has already been taken but as you have read there are many many different voices that need an actor ^^ Thanks for all your support!**


	25. Discord's Bed and Breakfast

**I have two things for you this weekend, and they are both worth the wait! The first piece of wonderful news: Princess Trixie Sparkle Episode one is now on Youtube! You can search for it under my account Magpiepony or simply typing in Princess Trixie Sparkle into the youtube search bar. if you'd rather use a link type out the normal youtube address and add this to the end:  
**

/vcqnqEwU2ZM

**Thank you all for your support and reviews, I hope you enjoy the results! Secondly here is the first scene of what will be Episode 5, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next morning was met with disappointment and fatigue. No pony could get a proper rest the night before; and only part of that was due to the distraction of the rooms where they were staying. Being the gracious host, Discord laid out a spread for breakfast complete with apples shaped like bananas, bananas shaped like oranges, and oranges shaped like apples. The ponies were grateful that this meal didn't run away from them as it did the night before.

"I trust you all slept comfortably?" Discord asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't exactly call that comfortable. My room was swarming with fish that swam around in the air." Rainbow said.

"You think that was bad? My room was a hologram! Everything was fake except the bed. I had to feel around for it; I finally found it in the middle of a dresser. I didn't dare look for a bathroom." Rarity complained.

"My bed was alive! It was like a cute little kitty, it even purred!" Pinkie Pie said laughing.

"My whole room was a bed. It was like one of those padded rooms at the hospital except it was too soft, I kept falling into the floor!" Spike said.

"Well if we're comparing notes I guess my room didn't seem so bad." Applejack said, "everything was eatable 'cept that all the fruit smelled like chocolate and the flowers smelled like pie."

"AWWWW LUCKY!" Pinkie said in jealousy.

"What about you, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy blushed and tried to hide her face. After an awkward period of silence she answered in just a whisper.

"Well, um, my room was kind of normal. It was decorated with flowers and animals, I thought it was sweet."

"Oh sure, YOU get special treatment." Rainbow grumbled.

"Well!" Discord said offended. "This is the thanks that I get for opening my home to you ponies? And here I thought you were my friends."

"Of course we're your friends." Fluttershy said putting a hoof on his arm smiling. "And I'm sure everypony is grateful. We've never stayed anywhere quite like this." She said then shot a glare at her friends.

"Oh yeah… sure… of course" the other ponies answered.

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Applejack asked in exasperation. "Twilight's counting on us to get her out of that prison and we're not going to let her down."

"Spike and I can go practice flying in the southern hills; there are some awesome cliffs we can use." Rainbow said smiling.

"Cl-cliffs?!" Spike stammered.

"Don't you worry Spikey Wikey, I'll go with you. I won't let Rainbow hurt a single hair on your mane." Rarity said smiling. She'd rather spend her day on a sunny hill than in a dusty and dirty rodeo anyway.

"And I'm going with Applejack and Fluttershy!" Pinkie announced happily. "If I'm lucky, I can get some caramel corn and peanuts and cotton candy…" she trailed off dreaming of the possilibities.

Fluttershy frowned. She didn't _want_ to go to the rodeo, but she was the only one who could technically get in. The rodeo officials knew what Applejack looked like and wouldn't believe her if she approached them looking like Fluttershy.

"Are we really sure it's a good idea to split up? That didn't work out well for us last time." Spike pointed out.

"I know it's not the best idea but if we don't split up now we may not get tickets sugarcube." Applejack answered.

"It might be a good idea to figure out a time and a place to meet." Fluttershy suggested.

"How about the concession stand at the rodeo!?" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Pinkie, how are you still hungry?" Rarity asked in astonishment.

"Oh I'm NEVER too full for caramel corn. Or candy corn. Or regular corn… with butter!" Pinkie answered.

"How about we just agree to meet at the rodeo arena instead?" Rainbow Dash asked. "So long as Spike learns to fly quickly enough we can get Spitfire and the Wonderbolts there before it's over."

"Isn't anypony going to invite me? How rude." Discord said with a huff.

"Oh! Discord, would you like to come with us to-" Fluttershy started.

"I'd love to my dear Fluttershy, but I'm afraid I have plans of my own and won't have even a moment to spare." Discord answered dramatically.

"Then what in the hoof are you going on about?" Applejack asked.

"It's always nice to be asked." Discord answered. The other ponies rolled their eyes.


	26. Flying Lesson

**Wow! Thank you so much every pony for your kind comments on Princess Trixie Sparkle episode 1 on Youtube! Episode 2 is already in the works and I'm not going to spoil too much but there are awesome new songs coming that I'm sure you will love ^^ To answer some of your questions, yes I need female VAs but not until episode 3 and all of the main ponies are taken, however I do need some pony for the voice of Jet Set in episode two. If you think you can do that message me with an audition. I also encourage and request artists for episode 2 and onward. Alright enough distractions, let's see how Spike's flying lessons are going...**

* * *

"Alright Spike, just flap a little faster, no wait… slow down! NO! Don't tilt like that you'll just-" Rainbow shouted just before Spike collided with a tree. He groaned and slid down the tree landing on his back.

"I stayed up longer this time!" He announced happily when Rarity and Rainbow Dash came over to check on him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rainbow said, rubbing the back of her neck. She didn't have this much trouble teaching Twilight to fly so it was disappointing that Spike wasn't half-way to Cloudsdale by now.

"Oh you are doing just fine!" Rarity said with a smile. She was probably just as concerned as Rainbow Dash but she knew better than to make him feel bad about it.

"I just need to get a little more speed going before I take off!" Spike decided, he sprang up and dusted himself off before racing towards the top of a small hill.

"UGH he'll never learn to fly in time!" Rainbow muttered as she and Rarity watched Spike take off, hover for a moment, then come crashing back down rolling all the way to the bottom of the hill. Rarity turned to her and jabbed her lightly in the side.

"Of course he will! He just needs a little more encouragement." Rarity said. She trotted over towards him with a charming smile. Spike was sitting on the ground blowing leaves from his mane feeling a little discouraged. "Don't feel bad Spike." Rarity said to comfort him. "Look at all the progress you've made. Why, you'll be flying in no time, you just have to keep at it is all."

"Aw thanks Rarity but, you don't have to lie to me. I know how much is at stake. I mean, what if Applejack doesn't win the rodeo and no pony gets a ticket into the Gala and Twilight has to stay in the dungeon even longer because I can't get to Cloudsdale to find Spitfire because I CAN'T FLY! I'm sorry you got stuck switched with me Rainbow Dash, I wish you could have at least traded with Fluttershy." Spike said, burying his face in his hooves.

"Now what kind of attitude is that?" Rainbow Dash said sternly but with a smile. "I'm GLAD you're the one who gets to fly up there and save the day, you wanna know why? Because you're the most determined little pony, er dragon, that I've ever met! Now come on, Twilight's not going to sit in that cell if we have anything to say about it!" Rainbow Dash concluded. She helped Spike up and he smiled bright, his hope restored.

"Yeah!" Spike replied.

"So get out there and show me some flapping!" Rainbow shouted.

"Okay!" Spike replied, running towards the hill again with a resolute smile. Rarity looked over to Rainbow Dash in jealousy.

"How did you do that?" She asked in astonishment.

"Do what?" Rainbow wondered.

"Cheer him up like that. I've been trying all morning to give him some encouragement; usually he's always so pleasant around me." Rarity said in huff.

"Maybe he just can't take you seriously." Rainbow said, chuckling to herself as she looked Rarity up and down. Rarity snorted angrily and looked up at her pink bouncy mane.

"What? Not serious… Are you kidding me?!" Rarity asked, her tone of voice going an octive higher. "Pinkie Pie or not I am STILL the best motivator to my little Spikey Wikey and I'm going to prove it!"

Rarity stormed off towards Spike, who was caught in the higher branches of a tree. He spat out a few leaves and tried to pull himself free from his current predicament.

"Oh hey Rarity, I know I know; I'm doing so well and I'll get it soon." Spike said, almost robotically. It was like he had no idea he was even talking to his pony crush.

"Now you listen here Spikey Wikey!" Rarity shouted up to him. "You're going to get up there and you're going to maintain your altitude and you WILL land on the ground with grace, do you hear me? No more excuses. Twilight needs our help and we aren't getting anywhere with you flapping about like a wild pony." She said.

Spike looked down at her, mouth-a-gape.

"Uhhh…" was all he could muster.

"Unlike Rainbow Dash, I do not believe that flying is just about speed: it's like a dance, there are many different factors you have to take into consideration. You use the breeze to lift your wings and allow it to carry your whole body. Flap your wings in unison, make them work together to lift you up off the ground…" Rarity said, getting a little dreamy-eyed as she talked. As she talked, Spike tried flapping his wings again. He closed his eyes and put forth as much effort as he could to keep the rhythm constant and the speed in check like Rarity told him. He only opened his eyes once he believed that he had successfully hovered above the ground for a minute and realized he wasn't hovering at all, he was airborne! As he celebrated his victory, Rainbow looked at Rarity in shock and awe.

"That's exactly what I've been TRYING to teach him all morning." She said both pleased and bitter. "How do you know all that?"

"Don't you remember my fabulous debut in Cloudsdale with my beautiful… beautiful wings? Well, I wasn't going to say anything but even a graceful pony like myself needed to try a few flying attempts before she got the hang of it. Honestly, I don't see what the fuss is all about." Rarity replied with a shrug.

"Rainbow! Rarity! Look at me!" Spike shouted, spinning around in the air.

"That's great Spike, now it's time to put it to the real test, let's head on over to those cliffs." Rainbow called up to him. Spike stopped looping and his eyes grew wide. He teetered in the air a few times before he lost his balance completely and crashed to the ground again. Rarity and Rainbow exchanged concerned looks and hoped AJ and the others were having better luck.


	27. So Far So Good!

The Canterlot Rodeo was a highly populated event held on the grounds just to the east of the castle. Brightly colored tents surrounded the dirt arena where the other nine contestant ponies were practicing their moves. Unlike in the past, the qualifying rounds were already completed from different rodeo arenas across Equestria. Even Appoleoosa hosted an event for the rodeo this year. The final rodeo event was being held in Canterlot to crown the overall rodeo champion. Applejack had four gold medals from the nine previous events; a new personal record. She was one of the ponies rumored to have this "in the bag".

On the one hand, getting past the officials was easy once Fluttershy convinced the pony judges that Pinkie and Applejack were her coaches. On the other hand, performing would be an entirely different story. Today's event was a combination of the different activities the contestants had already faced in the weeks past. This time, however, each activity was placed on an obstacle course; the first to cross the finish line would win the gold medal and the tickets. It didn't take long for Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy to come up with a plan. They decided to use the same technique that Applejack and Rarity used at the sisterhooves social. Fluttershy could start the race and perform the hay bale lasso then cake herself in mud over at the pig-catching pen where Applejack would seamlessly take her place and finish out the race.

"Ya gotta really use those leg muscles sugarcube, try aiming for that there fence post." Applejack said. Fluttershy was having a difficult time with her lasso, despite the improved strength of Applejack's body. She released the rope and smiled when she felt it land on something. She tugged the rope tighter and turned to see if she'd lassoed the pole.

"Good job Fluttershy!" Pinkie exclaimed happily. "You just caught an Applejack!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Fluttershy said, helping to loosen the rope from Applejack.

"Don't be sorry, that was great! Just gotta work on your aim a bit." Applejack said.

"Yeah! And you've still got a whole ten minutes to practice!" Pinkie Pie said.

"TEN MINUTES?!" Applejack and Fluttershy shouted in unison.

"Contestants to the starting line!" An announcer pony said, their voice echoing from a megaphone somewhere out of sight.

"Oh, strike that, I guess my watch is a bit slow." Pinkie said, holding up her right hoof where a watch had been drawn onto her fur.

Fluttershy started hyperventilating. Somehow she had managed to spend almost two hours practicing this one move and she still couldn't get it right.

"Calm down now sugar cube, you'll be just fine! All you have to worry about is reaching that mud pit, okay?" Applejack said calmly. Not wanting to waste any more time Applejack excused herself and ran into position on the other side of the arena.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Fluttershy whispered, shaking on her hooves.

"Come on Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie said, pushing her friend along with her head. Fluttershy's hooves dug into the ground as she was pushed.

"I don't think this is such a great idea. All those ponies watching me? Judging me?" She cried.

"Aww it's not that bad! I have to perform in front of ponies all the time! Nothing terrible's ever happened to me before." Pinkie said, stopping Fluttershy on the starting mark while the other contestant ponies got into place.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked smiling timidly.

"Sure! Unless you count the time I slipped and fell into the table and had the punch bowl land on my face. Or maybe the time I accidently tripped over that tree root and I knocked over Mayor Mare just before she was about to take that first yummy bite of cake at the Ponyville Day Celebration." Pinkie said, trailing off on the many mistakes and embarrassing moments that she had had to endure. Somehow, that didn't make Fluttershy feel any better.

"Contestants ready? On your mark…" the announcer pony started.

"You can do it Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

"Get set…"

"No I can't! I'll ruin everything!" Fluttershy countered.

"I know you can! Besides, you're the best- oh hey! Look! I found the cotton candy pony!" Pinkie Pie said distracted mid-sentence.

"The best what?" Fluttershy asked frantically.

"GO!"

The other ponies raced past Fluttershy leaving her behind in a cloud of dust. When the dust settled Fluttershy was shaking on the ground, her hooves over her head. Pinkie Pie was already gone, arguing prices with the vendor pony. Fluttershy squeaked and started a much slower pace towards the first obstacle: the lasso. The ponies were supposed to lasso a bale of hay and pull it towards a red marker on the ground. Fluttershy knew it was the only thing she needed to do right, and she couldn't let Applejack and the others down. She picked up the rope with her mouth and reared up on her back hooves getting the lasso started. Applejack watched hopefully from her hiding place, worried when she saw the other rodeo ponies had already moved on to the next event.

"Go Fluttershy!" Pinkie cheered loudly from behind her, cotton candy smeared acroess her face. Other ponies looked at her in confusion; seeing a sophisticated pony like Rarity with blue and pink smeared all over her mouth was quite a sight.

Fluttershy released the lasso and completely missed the target. The crowd moaned in disappointment and Fluttershy gingerly reeled it back in. Applejack had to watch helplessly, unable to give herself up to help comfort her friend. When Fluttershy missed the hay bale again the crowd was less than pleased, a few of the ponies began booing. Fluttershy immediately receded into herself, backing away from the crowd timidly. Before she had the chance to run away completely the rope in her mouth sprang up on its own and twirled around in the air. Fluttershy opened her mouth in astonishment and yet the rope did not fall.

"Hey I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Pinkie Pie called from behind Fluttershy. Fluttershy bit back down on the rope and turned to see Pinkie Pie using her magic to assist her. The rope landed perfectly around the bale of hay and Fluttershy smiled. She pulled against the rope and dragged the hay over the line. She raced confidently towards the pig wrangling challenge and splashed into the mud. Applejack grabbed her hat and winked to Fluttershy as they traded places.

Applejack knew she had to make up for a lot of lost time. Once she was safely out of the lime light, Fluttershy wiped the crusted dirt from her fur. The clock on the scoreboard showed that only ten minutes had passed. Pinkie joined Fluttershy on the sidelines and was cheering so loudly that she had to stop and take a break just to catch her breath. So far so good!


	28. You're Just A Big Bull-y!

The clock on the scoreboard indicated that it was just over forty minutes into the rodeo and the crowd was going crazy. The contestant ponies were closing in on the final challenge. Applejack was one of the four ponies in the lead, battling for first place. Pinkie Pie was so nervous that she was clutching onto Fluttershy tightly, both of them holding their breaths in anticipation. Applejack leapt over the last hurdle in the ninth challenge, now in second place, and made her way towards the bull pen.

The last challenge was the hardest of them all: bull herding. The contestant ponies were expected to guide some of the largest and meanest bulls in Equestria through a track of twists and turns quickly but without getting trampled. Each bull had been trained to react to a certain bright and blinding color and each contestant pony would wear that color on a vest to attract a bull's attention. Each bull had a different course to run; large walls of hay separated each course from the other to keep the bulls apart. The contestant from Appleloosa was in the lead. He donned his orange vest and the rodeo officials released his bull. The bull snorted angrily, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the vest and followed the pony through the twists and turns of the track towards the finish line. Applejack arrived next; donning a bright green vest she signaled to the rodeo ponies to release her bull.

"YEEEE HAW!" Applejack called happily when the gate was lifted; this was one of her favorite events and she was sure she would win. As she began the chase, one of the front runner contestants from Phillydephia decided he wasn't about to lose this race without a fight. He went off course thinking he could find a short-cut to the finish line. Unfortunately, the bull ran too fast for the contestant pony to control. The pony screamed and dodged out of the way as the bull ran into the sidelines of the course causing the wall of hay between courses to come crashing down. Now this bull had crossed into the path of a different contestant and her bull. Angry at the collision, the first bull gave out a mighty cry and chased the second rather than the pony. The crowd screamed in horror as the walls separating each bull from the other were destroyed by the fighting animals. Being very territorial, the bulls charged at each other while the ponies ran away helplessly trying to avoid their wrath.

The Phillydelphia pony laughed when he saw the chaos he'd created. He found his bull, the one who would follow his bright yellow vest, and kicked out one of his legs from under him. After the bull came crashing down he looked up at the pony in rage and charged at him. He raced towards the finish line, paying no mind to the ponies scrambling behind him. Applejack had avoided this mess and was oblivious to the chaos going on behind her. The crowd was cheering, gasping, and crying out so loudly it was difficult to understand what was going on.

"Woah nelly!" Applejack cried in shock when she saw the Phillydelphia contestant's bull zoom past her. She knew these bulls were supposed to be upset but this one seemed particularly dangerous. She turned around to see what state her own bull was in and was met with an eyeful.

Applejack didn't even have to think; she ripped off the iridescent green vest and raced to help the other ponies. Confused, her bull stopped in his tracks and trampled the vest into the dust before looking around wondering what he should do next; he eventually caught sight of the other bulls and joined their fiasco.

When Applejack jumped from one course to another her wings broke free of the restraint she wore to keep them hidden. The crowd gasped in confusion when they saw them and Applejack knew it was too late to pretend anymore. She was barely able to pull a frightened pony away before a bull collided with the wall where she had been cowering. The rodeo officials were racing onto the track trying to contain the situation. Applejack wove in and out of the bulls with her sight set on a group of three ponies who needed her help.

"Hey you big BULLies!" Pinkie Pie called out. She was standing on the wall near the stampede wearing a large ridiculous rodeo clown outfit. "Betcha can't catch me!" She challenged with a giggle. The bright colors of her outfit only served to anger the bulls further and they took her bait; chasing after her and leaving the others a chance to escape. Applejack helped to get three more pony contestants over the wall to safety. She looked back into the arena and spotted five more ponies that were trapped inside. Pinkie Pie was having far too much fun leading the bulls in various directions, but as they ran past Applejack her long tail was caught under one of the bull's hooves and she fell to the ground.

"Hey! Look at me!" Pinkie Pie called out when she saw Applejack fall. She tried desperately to distract the bull so Applejack could get away.

Applejack struggled to find her footing, tripping on the dusty arena floor. Beads of sweat were pouring down her cheeks as she realized they were closing in on her and she couldn't see where to run. But before she even had a chance to scream, something pulled her up off the ground and into the air.

"Gotcha!" A familiar Pegasus pony said. The bulls that had been pursuing her collided into each other and snorted in anger when she was whisked away. It was Spitfire who had caught Applejack and she set her down safely with a smile. Applejack sighed with relief when she saw that the other Wonderbolts had rescued every other contestant pony. All that was left to handle now were the stampeding bulls below them; well out of harm's way.

"APPLEJACK!" Spike cried out, throwing his hooves around her in a hug.

"You were almost trampled!" Rarity gasped.

"I would have been if it weren't for Spitfire here." Applejack said, trying to catch her breath.

"Looks like we came just in time." Spitfire agreed.

The crowd erupted into cheers again as the Wonderbolts smiled and took a bow. The rodeo officials were attending to the pony contestants making sure every pony was alright. Applejack and the others saw pony officials leading the Phillydelphia contestant from the arena. His head was lowered and he plead for them to let him go; he claimed he had no idea what could have caused his animal to go crazy like that. Hearing this, Applejack was reminded of the state that the dragons had been in back in Ponyville… this outburst of crazed animals was a coincidence, right?

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was working with a few of the ponies that were attempting to calm the poor creatures down. She couldn't seem to get through to them, nor could she understand what they were trying to say. She exchanged worried glances with Applejack; she too saw the connection to the dragons in the Everfree forest.

"You're the only pony who even came close to the finish line... does that mean you win?" Spike asked excitedly.

"Uh… I don't think so Spike. They know we cheated." Applejack said sadly extending her wings and pulling them back in again.

"Aw come on! You should get extra points for saving lives!" Pinkie said.

"Doesn't matter, the Wonderbolts are here!" Rainbow Dash said with a grin. "We don't need the rodeo tickets, Spitfire will get us in."

The ponies all exchanged words of relief and happiness at that news.

"Yeah… about that…" Spike said awkwardly."I think we need to go somewhere a little more quiet to talk."

Spike and the others left the arena fearing the worst while the Wonderbolts stayed behind attending to the thankful and excited crowd. Spitfire caught the group leaving from the corner of her eye and excused herself to join them; she had bad news to deliver.


	29. No, that's NOT funny

It had taken a lot of time and effort but with Fluttershy's help the bulls finally calmed down. They were collapsed on the arena floor sweaty and panting for breath. She rejoined the others with Spitfire. The group of them wandered away from the rodeo far enough to where they could hear themselves think.

"But I don't understand, you're the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow said defensively. "What do you mean you can't get us in?"

"I'm afraid it's not like that Rainbow Dash." Spitfire said calmly. "We don't use tickets to get into the Gala, we just join in after the performance. No pony gets through unless they're a Wonderbolt."

The others sighed in disappointment. It turns out that by the time Spike could reach Cloudsdale the Wonderbolts were already on their way to practice in Canterlot. If he had been there even half a minute later he would have missed them completely. Rarity and Rainbow had left for the rodeo as soon as Spike had disappeared into the sky and they arrived there at the same time Spike and the Wonderbolts did. Spike's description of their problem piqued Spitfire's curiosity which ultimately persuaded her into going to see the others to explain.

"If you can figure out how get in, the Wonderbolts and I can help you get past the phony princess. From what Spike tells me Trixie is the kind of pony that likes a lot of attention. We sure get plenty of that." Spitfire offered.

Before any pony could respond they were interrupted by the sound of Discord's laugh. He appeared beside them wearing a matador's costume.

"I can't believe how much fun it is to watch you ponies in a crisis. Priceless!" he said, waving his red cape.

"Are you telling me you've been watching us ALL ALONG? I thought you had more important things to do today than help us." Applejack asked angrily.

"Well, the more I thought about it the more I didn't want to miss out on seeing the performance you ponies gave me! I have to say, you never disappoint to provide quite a show." Discord answered.

This confession was not met well by the ponies. He had been able to help them the entire time and never bothered to lend a hoof! This time not even Fluttershy could offer a kind word to him.

"What do we do now?" Fluttershy asked sadly to the other ponies, trying her best to avoid eye contact with Discord.

"We're doomed!" Rarity cried.

"Maybe we could just sneak in?" Spike asked.

"It's mighty risky." Applejack commented. "Every guard in Canterlot will be there."

"We can't leave her in there for another day, we've wasted enough time already." Rainbow Dash said.

"I find the best way to enter a party is with a ticket." Discord interrupted. He snapped his fingers and six golden tickets appeared fanned out in his claw. The ponies stared at them and their jaws dropped. After a few seconds of silence Pinkie Pie erupted in anger.

"Are… you… KIDDING ME?!" She screamed. She ran up to Discord and pulled him down to her level by his beard. "You had these the whole time?!"

"No pony ever thought to ask me if I had a way into the Gala." Discord said, crossing his arms.

"Why… but… when… HOW?" Rarity demanded.

"Princess Celestia gave them to me. She told me I could invite my 'friends' if I so desired." Discord replied matter-of-factly.

"UGGHHHH" Rainbow Dash said, ramming her head lightly into a tree over and over in frustration. Unable to find a kind word to say, everypony looked to Fluttershy. Fluttershy did nothing except stare at him, unblinking, in disbelief.

"If you don't want my tickets then I can just invite somepony else…" Discord started.

"Don't you even think about it." Applejack said, snatching the tickets from his claw.

"Er… right… maybe I should rejoin the others, our performance is soon." Spitfire said awkwardly. "Once you're inside come find me." And without another word she was gone, flying back towards the rodeo.

"If looks could kill!" Discord said, amused.

"Discord, I think you need to go." Fluttershy finally said. Discord looked over at her in surprise when he heard that.

"Pardon?"

"I think you need to go." Fluttershy said again, more sternly this time.

"Ohhhh I get it. Every pony is mad at me, boo hoo hoo….Would you really turn away a friend who has saved you in this hour of need?" Discord asked with sarcasm.

"Don't you lecture me mister. You've lied and acted in a way that disrespected your friends. You need to give us some space until you can say you're sorry." Fluttershy said, looking him in the eye.

"Sorry? Discord never says he's sorry." Discord said in surprise. "What about you Pinkie Pie, surely you can take a good joke?"

Pinkie Pie shot him a glare with a frightening-sounding growl.

"Alright every pony, I can take a hint. Maybe I'll just give you all a little time to appreciate my humor. When you're ready to be friends again you know where to find me" He said with a huff then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Remind me again why we continue associating with that creature?" Rarity mumbled.

Once again, no pony had an answer to that.

* * *

**To answer some of the questions I've been receiving regarding the second installment of PTS on Youtube; the process takes some time in order to be the best it can be. I would imagine that without artistic assistance it will take around 3 weeks or so to get you the next installment. The second episode covers chapters 6-11 and has "4" new songs; two of which are full songs and 2 are smaller. I do not need any additional VAs for episode 2, but have openings for Guard voices in episode 3. It will also take a little time to continue the fanfic, the chapter postings finally caught up with me so I'll need to write more which can take a few days :3 Once again, thanks for the support! **


	30. Rainbow Duck

Canterlot castle was glorious that evening, shining as a beacon for all of Equestria when it opened its gates for the guests of the Gala. Sophisticated ponies from across the nation were pouring into the castle courtyard wearing their finest. Rarity took pride in seeing some of her previous designs enter the Gala. She knew her new line would not be showcased after that disaster at Hoity Toity's fashion show; which ended up working to their advantage. With the outfits no longer needed, Rarity and the others could sneak them out of the boutique to use as their disguises for the Gala.

"Do I really have to dress up like a girl?" Spike grumbled, he was wearing one of Rarity's blue gowns with his mane done up in a beautiful and complicated pattern.

"Darling you look amazing! You shouldn't be ashamed of that." Rarity said with a smile.

"But I feel so ridiculous!" Spike protested.

"YOU feel ridiculous? What about me? That's MY reputation you're tarnishing in there! I'd never be caught dead wearing… well, something that froo froo." Rainbow countered angrily.

Rarity sighed; she had given up trying to impart some fashion wisdom on Rainbow Dash long ago.

"Will you two knock it off already? It's not the clothes that are important; we've just got to get inside without raisin' any suspicion." Applejack said.

"Yeah… about that, what's the plan and how exactly am I gonna get in?" Rainbow Dash asked. Although they technically had a ticket for Rainbow Dash, it was unanimously decided she couldn't join them walking in through the front gates. There wasn't going to be another dragon in attendance and who knows what Trixie had told the castle guard. She was smart enough to have them on the lookout for Twilight's friends and Spike would be a dead give-away.

Without missing a beat, Pinkie Pie reached up into the branches of a nearby tree and pulled down a chart. No pony knew where it came from but thought better than to ask. She used a stick to point to the image of Rainbow Dash in the corner near a crudely drawn diagram of the castle grounds and ballroom.

"Rainbow Dash will enter here, through the gardens, to find the dungeon tower. We think it's somewhere in this region." Pinkie started.

"Pinkie and I will go in through the front and make our way out back to join you." Applejack added.

"Fluttershy and I will be looking for Princess Luna, of course." Rarity said.

"And I'm supposed to keep an eye on Trixie and get the Wonderbolts if she starts to suspect anything." Spike concluded.

"Yeah yeah, I know all that, but how exactly am I going to get into the gardens without being seen?" Rainbow Dash asked skeptically.

"Like this!" Pinkie Pie said. Once again, out of nowhere, she pulled a costume out from behind her and threw it over Rainbow Dash. "You'll blend right in!"

The other ponies took one look at her disguise and broke into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What am I wearing?" She looked down at her claws and gasped. She was covered in feathers! She felt behind her and found a feathery tail. "I'm a…. DUCK?!" she asked in horror.

"Oh wait I almost forgot!" Pinkie Pie chimed; she strapped a paper beak over Rainbow Dash's nose and mouth. "NOW you're a duck."

"Aww it's so… cute!" Fluttershy squealed in delight.

"Yeah, I'm not going to wear this." Rainbow Dash said, less than amused.

"Do you have a better idea?" Rarity asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's called 'not getting caught'" Rainbow answered.

"We can't take that chance." Applejack decided. "It's not going to kill you to wear it for a little while, till you're in the clear at least."

"Who wouldn't want to be dressed like a duck? That would be so much fun!" Pinkie Pie said with a giggle; secretly wishing she could have been the one for this assignment.

"Unless you'd rather be a chicken." Applejack teased, implying that Rainbow wasn't brave enough to handle this sort of task. As she hoped, Rainbow took her bait and took Applejack's remark as a challenge. She led the six of them over towards the hedge wall of the Canterlot garden.

Canterlot guards were stationed nearby, so the ponies had to find a secluded part of the garden wall that was unlit and out of sight; a difficult task. The original plan was to have Spike fly Rainbow Dash over the hedge and fly back before any pony could see him. Unfortunately, the only part of the garden they could find that was unguarded had a thick series of trees on both sides of the hedge wall. Spike wouldn't have enough room to fly and the branches where too far from the ground to climb. Even though Rainbow had the advantage of claws she could use for climbing, they were hidden under layers of feathers and she hadn't spent enough time in Spike's body to know how to climb like that. Realizing the issue of timing, the ponies frantically began searching along the wall looking for a weak spot for Rainbow to crawl through. However, after a few minutes Rainbow decided it was pointless.

"Well I don't see any weak spots over here and I can't climb this thing so I guess I don't have to wear this after all. Looks like we'll have to make a plan B." Rainbow said, reaching for the zipper on the back of her costume.

"We don't NEED to go through the hedge." Pinkie Pie observed.

"There isn't enough time to tunnel under it, and I can't fly over it." Rainbow countered.

"Who said anything about needing to fly?" Pinkie asked. She picked Rainbow Dash up off the ground.

"Pinkie… what are you…" Rainbow Dash started, but she stopped mid-sentence when she realized exactly what Pinkie had planned. She tried to protest, but was too late; Pinkie had already flung her into the air and over the hedge wall. The other ponies gasped and pressed their ears up against it listening for her to land on the other side.

"Are you alright, Rainbow?" Applejack whispered through the hedge leaves.

"Ow." Rainbow replied sardonically. She had gotten caught in the branches of a tree on the garden side of the hedge. Knowing that she had to get out of line of sight quickly Rainbow tried to untangle herself by prying one of the branches loose from her foot. In doing so, however, she tipped over backwards and plopped onto the ground. She cried out again in surprise and stood up dusting herself off. "Thanks Pinkie, that was invigorating."

"You're welcome!" Pinkie replied loudly. Rarity and Fluttershy gasped, covering Pinkie's mouth.

"HEY! Who goes there?" a pony guard called out. Pinkie offered her friends a guilty smile and a small shrug. "Haha…. Oops…" she whispered.

The security guard and his companion had been passing by looking for anything suspicious. They shone their flashlights on Rainbow Dash, but were only able to partially see her through some bushes. They started towards her and Rainbow began to silently panic. She pulled the beak over her face and tried to think of something to do.

"Pssst!" Pinkie Pie said, much more quietly this time. "Your line is: Quack Quack."

"Uh… Quack Quack Quack Quack." Rainbow said, mustering the best duck impression that she could. The guards looked at each other then back at Rainbow. From where they stood they could only see her feathers and were too lazy to investigate it further.

"Ah just another stupid animal." The second guard said to the first, both of them turning and walking away.

"Stupid?!" Fluttershy gasped in anger. "Just who do they think they are!? Animals are ponies too you know!"

"Guys, I'm good! Get going!" Rainbow Dash said, heading into the gardens and towards the southernmost towers to begin her search.

"Come on every pony, we gotta get inside there isn't time to lose." Applejack said urgently. The others nodded in agreement and followed her towards the front gates.

* * *

**Thanks for your patience and support every pony! PTS episode 1 has had great success on YouTube after only a week! Episode 2 is in the making and I can promise you it will be super fantastical ;) **


	31. Looking for Luna

"Thanks for coming, yes it is the 'Grandest' of any gala, isn't it? Let's move things along now please." Trixie said impatiently. She was standing proudly in the middle of the receiving room wearing an impressive amount of jewelry and had her wings extended out to show off her regality. Much to every pony's dismay they soon discovered that the receiving room stood directly between them and the ballroom; there was no way to avoid passing through. Trixie looked far too pleased with herself as other ponies bowed before her.

"Ugh, it just makes me sick." Rarity muttered, trying to take in Trixie's performance. She and Fluttershy tried to maneuver quietly around the line of ponies waiting to approach the phony princess.

So far the five friends had gained entrance to the Gala without arousing suspicion. They decided it would be best not to enter as a group and broke off in pairs, with the exception of Spike. Spike went in first with the primary objective of finding the Wonderbolts. Every pony had counted on seeing Princess Luna standing with Trixie in the receiving hall and were surprised when she wasn't there.

"Did we really expect anything less?" Applejack asked rhetorically. She and Pinkie had found Rarity and Fluttershy and joined them in the corner of the room.

"Glad you made it in okay." Fluttershy said with a warm smile.

"It was easy… too easy." Pinkie Pie replied cautiously.

"The guards didn't seem all that interested in checking faces." Rarity added.

"That's just what they WANTED you to think." Pinkie Pie said, darting her eyes back and forth suspiciously. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" She screamed out at a pony that had only been innocently passing by.

"If Princess Luna isn't here with Trixie… do you suppose she's in the Gala?" Fluttershy asked getting the others back on track.

"I don't ever recall seeing her at a Grand Galloping Gala before. I suppose she might not be here at all." Rarity pointed out.

"That would mean she'd be in the western towers, probably overseeing her duties as the night Princess; unless she's in the ballroom with the other guests." Applejack said.

"Then where do we look?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"Pinkie and I can check the ballroom before we join Rainbow Dash. You and Rarity can head up to the tower." Applejack suggested.

"The only way to the tower is up those stairs." Rarity said, pointing to the staircase where Trixie stood. "How do you propose we get past her?"

"I think that's where we come in." Spitfire said. The four ponies turned to see Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleet Foot accompanying Spike. The Gala guests took notice of their arrival and began to crowd around them. Soarin and Fleet Foot tried their best to maintain crowd control while the others talked. "Me 'n the Wonderbolts will keep Trixie outta your hair."

"That'll give us some time to sneak behind her." Rarity said confidently.

Fluttershy whimpered softly but didn't protest. She wasn't so sure about all of this sneaking around business; it seemed mighty risky.

"Alright, we'll do our best. Wait for the signal." Spitfire said.

"Let's try it." Applejack answered. Spitfire nodded and tapped the other Wonderbolts pointing at the princess before making her way through their fans towards the stairs. Spike and the others got into position and waited.

"Princess Twilight." Spitfire said, interrupting Trixie as she greeted yet another guest. "What an honor it is to see you."

"Oh… the Wonderbolts." Trixie said with a smile. She certainly liked the attention they had brought with them. "My dearest friends!"

Spitfire stood beside her and put a hoof around her, posing for a picture.

"Be sure and get my good side." Trixie said to the pony photographer. Soarin stood on Trixie's other side effectively blocking her view of the staircase to her right. He flapped his wings once to the others as their 'all clear.'

"Best get a move on you two. Good luck." Applejack said, urging Rarity and Fluttershy forward. It was easier than they thought to get past the other ponies and guards without being seen. Applejack, Spike, and Pinkie Pie waited until they were successfully out of sight before they started towards the ballroom.

Once they were in the Gala the three of them split up and began the search for the Princess. Applejack began by inquiring other guests. Spike wandered around the room looking for any crowds of ponies that would be forming if Luna were nearby. Pinkie Pie had immersed herself in the crowd of Gala guests and moved around with impressive agility; she poked her head up now and again from the crowd in various places: always alert. She even managed to somehow stick her head up through a punch bowl on the Hors d'œuvre table and was met with surprise and disgust by Gala guests who had come over for a drink.

"Punch?" she offered with a smile, her mane soggy and dripping. The other ponies shook their heads and backed away slowly.

While the three ponies searched, they were unaware of a pair of eyes curiously watching them from afar.


	32. Curious-er and Curious-er

From a secluded balcony above the ballroom an intrigued Princess Luna watched the Gala guests and spotted the trio as they searched. She recognized them immediately; she could never forget the ponies who had taken away her dark power. This wasn't the first peculiarity she had seen that evening; although it certainly began raising more questions in her mind.

Luna had not had the privilege of spending a lot of time with Twilight Sparkle in the past; but she couldn't imagine her behavior changing so drastically from the pony she had seen to the one staying here now. Twilight was acting vain and selfish, and had made no effort to see any of her friends. Luna was equally as surprised when she learned from the Canterlot guard that Twilight had requested not to allow her friends access to the Gala. When she confronted Twilight about it, she claimed that they had gotten into an argument back in Ponyville and that she needed more time and distance to heal the wounds they had made. Luna had decided to keep an eye on Twilight Sparkle, in an effort to try and understand the change that had occurred; so when she saw her Ponyville friends poking around the ballroom it only served to make her feel even more uneasy.

Luna watched as the three ponies gathered back together to discuss something then head outside towards the gardens. The balcony where Luna stood was connected to a small hallway passage that nopony knew about with the exception of Celestia. This hallway took Luna to a similar balcony outside; this one much smaller and concealed well with the design and layout of the castle stone. For now, she decided to keep her distance, watching ever vigilantly to see what these ponies were planning.

"Took ya long enough!" Rainbow Dash called to her friends when she finally spotted them outside. Applejack, Spike, and Pinkie had already ditched their Gala outfits and were wandering aimlessly around the castle grounds looking for her.

"Sorry, we had a bit of a situation inside to take care of first." Applejack pointed out.

"Hey! Where's your costume?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I got rid of that ages ago! I wasn't going wander around looking like a duck." Rainbow said bitterly.

"Aww but you looked so cute!" Pinkie Pie said, hugging Rainbow.

"Did you find her?" Spike asked nervously.

"Not specifically, but I did find the dungeon tower." Rainbow said, leading them along the path towards the right tower. "It wasn't easy either. There's so many towers around here it's a wonder anypony can figure out where they are. Here we go, this is it."

The tower in question certainly looked the part; it was hidden between two other towers much taller and overpowering than this one. It looked like it was older than some of the other architecture around; the bricks had moss growing out of its crevices and the windows were smaller and differently shaped. The overall appearance was stereotypically creepy; the ideal place for the dungeon to be.

"How do we get inside?" Spike asked, wandering along the tower looking for a door or a window large enough to crawl through. He paused in front of a large old iron door and his eyes widened. "Oh."

"So what are we waiting for?" Pinkie Pie asked happily.

"It's locked Pinkie Pie." Rainbow pointed out. "I've been fighting with it while you ponies took your own sweet time in there."

From behind them, Luna waited. _They had been seeking out the Canterlot dungeon?_ It didn't make any sense. Perhaps there was more to this than she previously believed? Using her magic, she unlocked the iron door without making herself known. She thought it better to remain hidden for now; there's no telling what may happen.

Pinkie Pie went up to the iron door and pressed her hoof against it. The door swung open easily with a low creak. Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped and the others fought back a smile.

"How did… what the…" Rainbow started.

"Locked, huh?" Applejack teased.

"It was, I swear!" Rainbow said defensively. "I must have loosened it or something."

"Right." Applejack with a chuckle. The three ponies and dragon warily poked their heads inside. All that could be seen was a stone staircase leading both up and down. There was no light coming from either direction.

"It's awful dark, isn't it?" Spike said nervously.

Pinkie Pie made her thinking face for a moment and then got an idea. She bounced over to an unlit torch on the wall and pulled it free. Then, turning to Rainbow Dash, she straightened out her tail and pushed down on it as if it were an old-fashioned water pump. Rainbow Dash let out an involuntary burp of flame that successfully caught the torch on fire.

"I wish you would stop doing that!" Rainbow protested, snatching the torch from Pinkie's grasp. "Next time you have to be the dragon."

"Ooo and you can be a unicorn!" Pinkie said.

"Um, I'd actually like to be the dragon." Spike offered shyly.

"Cut it out you three. Which way should we go: up or down?" Applejack asked.

"I think up." Spike said because the thought of going downward into darkness seemed far scarier for some reason.

"Don't worry Twi, we're coming!" Rainbow said, stepping out in front of her friends and leading the way up the stairs.

Luna raised an eyebrow when she heard that. The more she heard the less she understood. As always, she waited and gave the ponies a good head start before she followed them up the winding stairs.


	33. The Tapestry

"Oh I've never seen this part of the castle before!" Rarity said excitedly. "I just love the décor, it's so reminiscent of the pony renaissance, don't you think?" She asked Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was a little too preoccupied with the ominous-looking suits of armor to really understand or appreciate the beauty of the décor, as Rarity had said. Even though this castle had nothing on the scariness of the ruined castle in the Everfree forest, anything looked more frightening and intimidating at night.

"Oh Rarity, are you sure we're going the right way?" She asked.

"To tell you the truth I have absolutely no idea, darling. I wish I had my horn, at least then we could see where we were going." Rarity said, pulling Fluttershy out of the way of a side table and vase before she could knock it over.

"Thanks." Fluttershy said.

Rarity suddenly let out a frighteningly loud shriek. Fluttershy screamed and ducked behind the side table causing the vase on top to wobble. "What? What is it!?" she whispered frantically.

"It's GORGEOUS!" Rarity said in awe. She was looking up at a beautiful tapestry hanging on the wall of a small room nearby. Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief and quickly joined her friend. The light of the moon shone through a tall window illuminating the tapestry that Rarity was admiring. "Just look at the detail…. There is so much to take in! Do you see that? Those colorful lanterns look as if the fire was stitched into the fabric itself; like magic! Oh how I wish I had my sketch pad; can you imagine having a dress patterned with something like this?" Rarity gushed.

Fluttershy didn't respond right away, she was noting a peculiarity in the tapestry that Rarity had not seen. In the center there appeared to be an outline of an object that was no longer there. Rarity turned to see what Fluttershy was looking at and she too was puzzled.

"That's odd." She said, running her hoof over the fabric.

"It's like someone unstiched it there." Fluttershy said meekly. The best she could make it out the outline appeared to be of some sort of flower, a rose perhaps.  
"Oh how dreadful!" Rarity exclaimed, she held up one of the corners of the tapestry to show Fluttershy a tear in the side. "A beautiful piece like this deserves to be mended!"

Fluttershy felt a shiver of cold run down her spine and she turned around to see what could have caused it. The door where they had entered was closing itself. Fluttershy raced over to keep it open but it latched shut and locked. While She tried desperately to get it to open again Rarity was too busy mourning the tapestry to notice. Fluttershy gulped and took a look around the room for the first time. It seemed rather odd for a tapestry to be hanging in a side room rather than in the hall where most other tapestries would be. This room wasn't a spare bedroom; there was no bed. In fact, there was hardly any furniture at all, merely some old boxes and trinkets layered under some dust.

"Who would ever try to keep a piece like this locked away in some dusty storage closet?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity…" Fluttershy said softly. That same chill went down her spine again and she ducked behind her friend. She tried to convince herself it was the wind. "Do you think maybe we could find a way out of here now?"

"What do you mean, darling?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy pointed to the locked door and Rarity went to investigate. "Ugh. Typical, just typical. A gust of wind closes the door and it locks from the outside!"

"Yeah… a-a gust of wind." Fluttershy said, trying to convince herself that was had happened.

"Well, here we are!" Rarity said, pushing a few dusty objects aside. "Another door." She pushed it and it opened freely. "There, see? Nothing to be afraid of. I promise I'll try not to get too distracted again. Although I must remember to ask the Princess about seeing to that lovely piece's repair." Fluttershy followed Rarity back out into the hall but it didn't appear to be the same one where they had entered.

"Are we… lost?" She squeaked.

"Nonsense. Look, I can see the western tower from here! It looks like that little detour might have been a happy accident after all." Rarity said, leading Fluttershy away. She started talking about the décor again but Fluttershy wasn't paying attention. Every turn she made she had the uneasy feeling that somepony was watching them. The sooner they found the princess the better.

"Did you hear something?!" Fluttershy said when she thought she heard a noise coming from somewhere up ahead.

"Fluttershy, do you remember how pointless it was to be afraid at the pony sisters' castle? That was a creepy old castle but this is Canterlot castle, there's no reason to fear this place." Rarity comforted. However, before she could continue she too heard the noise and felt a flicker of doubt. "Well… I think it might be best to hurry this along a little bit. I'm sure the others have need of our help, right?" she said.

Fluttershy couldn't answer; she was shaking as she walked. When Rarity and Fluttershy turned another corner they were greeted with a comforting sight. Down a wide hallway there was a room that had a light on from the inside. The room had large double doors with moons carved into them.

"That must be it!" Rarity exclaimed happily.

"Thank goodness." Fluttershy said, letting out a sigh of relief. The two of them hurried quickly towards the door and knocked on it politely.

"Princess Luna?" Rarity called. Nopony answered. "Princess Luna it's us, Rarity and Fluttershy? I'm sure you remember us. There's a matter of great importance we must speak to you right away and-"

Rarity was interrupted when Luna's door opened for them. Rarity smiled and let herself in, Fluttershy staying close behind. Once they had entered, however, the door slammed shut and both ponies screamed.


	34. Found!

Twilight was curled up in the corner of her cell with a look of despair on her face. She hadn't moved a muscle in what felt like hours. The food that had been given to her was left untouched in the corner. Despite her efforts to call out for her friends nopony ever answered her cries. Left alone to worry, she could only imagine the worst possible things that Trixie was doing to her friends. The anger she had for that unicorn was festering inside her and she hated what it was doing to her.

Twilight's ear twitched when she caught the faint sound of hoofsteps outside. Usually she would only hear one set or two; Trixie or a guard. This time, however, there were several hoofsteps and they were moving very quickly. She stood up and strained to hear who was coming.

"OW that was my tail!" she heard the familiar sound of Rainbow Dash's voice say.

"Oops, sorry." Came the reply from Pinkie Pie.

Twilight choked on a gasp, her heart swelling when she heard them.

"Pinkie Pie! Rainbow!" She called; her voice hoarse from crying.

"Twilight!" Spike cried, he rushed towards the sound of her voice and found her cell door at last.

"Spike? Girls?" Twilight said, tears streaming down her cheeks in joy and gratitude.

"Twilight, are you okay sugarcube?!" Applejack asked.

"How do we get in?" Spike called.

"There's a key on a hook just outside the door." Twilight replied. She heard somepony pull it free and fit it into the lock on the door. The door clicked and opened to reveal her friends' relieved and smiling faces. Spike burst into the room first and tackled Twilight with a hug. He too was crying, though trying his best not to show it.

"Twilight!" The others said rejoicing. They all swarmed around her in a group hug. No pony could say anything for the first few minutes; they just embraced their friend in gratitude.

"Girls, Spike, how did you escape? Where's Trixie? What did she do to you?!" Twilight gasped.

"Escape?" Pinkie asked in confusion.

"Sugar we didn't escape from anywhere we just came lookin' for you." Applejack added.

"Trixie told me she had you all locked away." Twilight said; and for the first time she was grateful that Trixie had lied.

"Why that good for nothing… slimey…backstabbing…" Rainbow Dash said through gritted teeth.

"Twilight we were so worried!" Pinkie said. "We tried everything we could to get here sooner but there was Discord's trick and then the Wonderbolts and the bull thing, not to mention Rainbow Duck and.."

"Wait, what?" Twilight asked thoroughly confused.

"Nevermind." Applejack said, covering Pinkie's mouth. "Let's get you outta here."

Rainbow reached down with the keys and unlocked Twilight from her chains.

"Where's Trixie?" Twilight asked.

"She's at the Gala, puttin' on the show like she runs the place." Applejack said.

"And Princess Luna?" Twilight added.

"Rarity and Fluttershy are looking for her now." Rainbow said.

"Trixie, she… she fooled everypony. It's just like what happened when Queen Chrysalis took Cadance's place, even Princess Luna fell for her act. I'm not so sure the princess would believe us if we told her what she's done." Twilight said.

"We wouldn't say that" came a voice from outside the cell.

"Princess Luna?" everypony said in shock and relief.

Princess Luna entered, using her magic to illuminate Twilight's cell with light. She was startled when the group of ponies threw a group hug around her; she wasn't used to that kind of embrace.

"Art thou saying somepony has been lying and manipulating the princess of the night? Tell me more of this Trixie at once." She said angrily. She had heard enough outside the cell to know these ponies were telling the truth. Now all she wanted to know who she needed to punish. The ponies looked at each other and back at Luna. Where should they start?

* * *

**No pony makes a fool out of the princess of the night! Sorry this one was so short guys, I know a few of you are annoyed by that but like I mentioned before I post them in this format because each "chapter" represents a scene for the future Youtube episode and it is a lot easier for my actors and artists to veiw the episodes by scene rather than try to find it in a complete-episode format. Plus, I think this way you get a little bit every day (roughly) rather than waiting a week or more for the next part :3  
**

**BUT I promise tomorrow's will be longer and epic! It's the moment everypony has been waiting for: Trixie vs. Twilight showdown. How do you think that's going to go? :O**


	35. Trixie vs Twilight

Trixie had had the night of her life. She was crowded by all the most important ponies all evening; each of them trying to get her attention and pleasing her with compliments. She could never have dreamed of a more perfect Gala. It seemed such a shame to have to bring the evening to a close; but even she had to admit she was getting tired. The guards were escorting the guests from the castle and Trixie was once again standing in the center of the receiving room bidding them all farewell. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if she should pay her little prisoner friend a visit. She hadn't seen a trace of Twilight's friends all evening; nor had any of her guards. Maybe her power and influence finally scared some sense into those ponies.

"Don't get too comfortable Trixie." Twilight said.

Trixie gasped and looked down to see Twilight and her friends emerging from a side door under the stairs.

"You!" she screamed angrily. She shook off her jewelry and raced down the steps to confront her; fuming at the incompetency of her guards. "Guards! Arrest her immediately!"

"They shall not be fooled by thy tricks again, Trixie." Princess Luna said, appearing from behind Twilight and her friends.

"P-princess Luna?!" Trixie gasped. She stopped running and slid on her hooves trying to stop herself from reaching them. She turned around and attempted to run away.

"GET HER!" Rainbow Dash cried, running as fast as her stubby little legs would allow. Spike took off like a bullet after Trixie, tackling her to the ground.

"Let me go!" Trixie screamed, wriggling from under him.

Twilight used Trixie's magic to transport herself in front of Trixie. Spike finally let Trixie up where she came face-to-face with her long-time enemy.

"What are you going to do to me, Princess? You wouldn't risk losing your precious body now would you?" Trixie said with a strange combination of anger and pleading in her voice.

"I'm not going to do anything. YOU are going to switch us back and face the consequences of your actions." Twilight said sternly.

"Well well well… if it isn't the wise ruler in you trying to show the diplomatic answer. After everything I've done to you; you STILL think I can be reasoned with?" Trixie said, circling Twilight.

"Why I outta…" Rainbow started, but Applejack picked her up by her tail to stop her.

"Easy there Rainbow, we need Trixie in one piece to fix this mess." Applejack muttered as she gripped Rainbow's tail.

"Hah! You think I'll give you an answer just like that?" Trixie laughed.

"It would be in thy best interest to do as thou are told, Trixie Lulamoon. For the punishment of thy crime is dependent upon your cooperation with us now." Princess Luna said calmly.

"You're LUCKY the princess will take it easy on you!" Rainbow shouted.

Trixie turned to make a snide comment to Rainbow when she realized what had happened. Without thinking, she burst into laughter surprising Twilight and her friends.

"You actually got your friends switched? How foolish can you be, Twilight?" Trixie mocked.

Twilight growled and pinned Trixie to the ground, her horn shining brightly readying herself to cast a spell. Her patience was running very thin and she wasn't sure how long she could wait before she took out her anger on her.

"How do we reverse the spell, Trixie?" Twilight said through her teeth.

"No!" Trixie shouted; she used magic to transport herself away from Twilight and onto the top of the staircase. "I'm not going back, I'm NEVER going back! I won't live the life of a washed-up loser anymore! You deserved this Twilight Sparkle, you never had to know what it felt like to be hated, outcast, and unwanted! You've always gotten everything you wanted but not this time. You can't make me give you back!"

"If you think you can just stand there and… wait… what's that sound?" Twilight said. The entire room went silent and each pony could hear a faint but high-pitched scream getting louder and closer by the minute. Everypony was temporarily distracted and confused by the sound until Spike finally spoke to say:

"It's Rarity!"

A few seconds later Rarity and Fluttershy came bounding down the staircase screaming at the top of their lungs. They ran directly into Trixie sending the three of them flying down the stairs and landing clumsily at the bottom.

"Good gravy girl, whats-a-matter with you?" Applejack said, turning away from Rarity's high-pitched wail because it hurt her ears. Luna and the other ponies had gathered around them, trying to get some answers. Rarity didn't stop screaming, and Fluttershy was crying too hard to form coherent words.

Not one to question good fortune, Trixie managed to wriggle out from under the ponies and crept away from them slowly towards the door. But before she could get far, a large gust of wind tore through the room extinguishing all of the lights and causing everypony's mane and tail to whip around in the air out of control. The wind was followed by a terrifying sound like a screech and a whinny combined into one. Everypony in the room gazed up unbelieving at a great shadowy figure of an alicorn that was almost five times the size of them that had appeared from the hallway where Rarity and Fluttershy had come from.

* * *

**And thus ends episode 6! Looks like the showdown of Trixie vs. Twilight is going to have to wait... what could this creature be? And more importantly, what does it want? ;)**


	36. Shadow Alicorn Showdown

The shadowy alicorn with blazing red eyes reared up on its hind legs and gave out another mighty screech. Trixie was the first to scream and raced back towards Twilight, cowering behind her clutching onto her back legs.

"DO SOMETHING!" She screamed.

Twilight and her friends could only stand frozen in fear when the beast began to charge.

"Run!" Twilight screamed. She and her friends, along with Trixie, ran towards the exit. On the other hand, Luna appeared to be challenging the beast. She too reared up on her back legs and let out a great blast of magic towards the monster. The alicorn shadow evaded the blast and sank into the ground moving along the floor until it reached the set of double doors where Twilight and the others were headed. It came up from the floor and fanned out its wings; causing the ponies to scream and start running in a different direction.

Luna flew up off the ground and directed her magic at the beast, narrowly missing it with each blast. Trixie was ahead of the others now, racing down the hallway of stained glass towards the throne room. Once she made it there she realized her mistake: it was a dead end. Twilight and her friends weren't too far behind. They all reached the opposite wall where Trixie was cowering and could do nothing but watch the struggle between the monster and Luna. Luna was very skilled and dodged each attempt that the creature made to lunge at her. She tried many different spells; a few of them that were able to distract the monster long enough for her to get away. Unfortunately, most spells just went through it as if she was literally fighting smoke. The alicorn bit down on Luna's tail and flung her into the wall, causing three tall windows of stained glass to come crashing down. The ponies watching below screamed and covered their eyes from the shards of glass.

"We've got to do something!" Rainbow shouted.

"Rainbow, Applejack, can you get that fallen banner there? I'll try to draw the monster over here so you two can trip it. Pinkie, Spike, Fluttershy try to get its attention away from the princess long enough for me to go help her!" Twilight replied.

The others sprang into action. Rainbow hopped onto Applejack's back and they raced towards the fallen banner. Spike and Fluttershy picked up some of the fallen shards of glass and started throwing them at the shadowy figure. Unfortunately, the glass flew straight through the monster and it didn't even seem to notice. Trixie was cowering behind the throne, hiding her face in her front hooves and trying to curl up into a little ball.

"Hey! Over here you big scary smoke thingy!" Pinkie screamed, jumping up and down underneath the monster. The alicorn turned its head to see her and Luna blasted it with another spell. This spell hit the monster directly in the eye, and unlike the other spells that had passed through it; this one seemed to have worked. The monster screeched again, stumbling backwards. Its front hooves smashed into the ceiling of the room and pieces of it began to fall. Pinkie's tail, clear over on the other side of the room, began to twitch as the glass and debri scattered all around Pinkie who was still at the base of the monster. Princess Luna flew down and snatched Pinkie away before any of it could harm her. Once Luna had set Pinkie down, the alicorn figure threw itself over Luna consuming her in its shadowy darkness.

Luna screamed in surprise, disappearing into the dark heart of the creature. By then, Twilight had finally reached where Pinkie and Luna had been and directed her own magic at it. The alicorn screeched again and charged towards Twilight as it had with Luna. Rainbow and the others called out in terror when they saw that it was too late to stop it. However, unlike Luna, the alicorn creature passed through them like a ghost and kept charging. Twilight looked to see where it was headed and saw the frightened Trixie curled up behind the Canterlot throne. Trixie looked up at the monster screaming for her life. Thinking fast, Twilight used what strength she had to cast a spell of blinding light that could distract the monster long enough for Trixie to get away. Her spell did just that, and Trixie fled from the carnage that the alicorn was making of the throne and the windows around it. The monster did not try to re-enter the fight after Twilight's spell. Instead, it leapt outside and flew only for a moment before evaporating into thin air leaving behind a faint red glow.

Trixie coughed and pulled herself up off the ground, gingerly extending one of her wings discovering that it was broken. She cried out softly from the pain and let it hang uselessly down beside her. As she did so, she was thrown to the ground again, landing on her hurt wing and causing her to cry out again.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Spike demanded; he had been the one that tackled her to the ground.

"What have you done with Princess Luna?" Pinkie Pie screamed. She and the others were swarmed around Trixie leaving her no room for escape.

"ME?!" Trixie shrieked.

"Quit messing around Trixie, tell us where the princess is or we'll-" Rainbow Dash started but was interrupted by Trixie's protests.

"You don't think I have anything to do with this, do you!? That THING tried to EAT ME!" Trixie cried in fear. "It didn't want any of you! It was after ME!"

"For once, I think she's right. It went right through Pinkie and Twi as if it didn't even know they were there." Applejack said warily.

"Of course I'm right! I could have been killed! What did YOU ponies do?!" Trixie cried.

"It wasn't us!" Pinkie said, offended.

"What was that thing?" Fluttershy asked, still shaking.

"Some sort of giant… alicorn beast!" Rarity said, holding up the remains of her Gala gown sadly in her hooves.

"Where did it come from?" Twilight asked Rarity and Fluttershy.

Rarity explained that when they found Princess Luna's room the creature was waiting inside. At first they believed it to be the princess; casting a shadow on the wall. It wasn't until the shadow itself opened its creepy glowing red eyes that they understood it to be a monster. They ran from the room as quickly as they could, the monster growing in size as it chased them down the hallway.

"And it was just waiting in there until you found it?" Twilight clarified.

"You think that thing was sent for Luna?" Rainbow Dash asked, understanding what Twilight meant.

"Alright Trixie, start talkin'." Applejack said angrily. All eyes turned to the frightened alicorn as the seven of them came closer.

"I already told you, I have no idea!" Trixie protested. "Get off me!" She screamed, bucking Spike away from her angrily.

"That's it. She's toast!" Rainbow said, charging towards her. Trixie screamed and cowered but before Rainbow could make contact she was frozen in place with her hoof still raised and ready to strike. Twilight had used her magic to stop her, and pulled her away from Trixie.

"She's not even worth it, Rainbow." Applejack said. Rainbow snorted and reluctantly agreed.

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite pony at the moment but I honestly had nothing to do with this beast thing. Besides, you're all going to need me alive because I'm the only one who knows how to change you back to normal. I'm NOT going to let you loser- I mean, ponies, leave me here to die!" Trixie said defiantly.

"You know how to reverse this spell?" Twilight asked skeptically.

"Of course I do, but I'll need the gem to do that."

"Do we have it with us?" Spike asked.

"No." Twilight answered. "I hid it back at the library for safe keeping."

"The library in Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well then you're just going to have to take me to Ponyville with you." Trixie said, relieved that she wouldn't be left behind. As much as she hated Twilight and her pesky little friends; they had bested this monster once and she needed their protection.

"No. Way." Spike said, to which Rainbow agreed.

"We can't possibly think of allowing her to come with us!" Rarity added.

"Anypony else have a better idea?" Applejack asked.

"What about the princess?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

"I… I don't know." Twilight replied honestly. "We need to get her back but… where could we look?"

"I'd like to get as far away from here as possible thank you very much. That THING is going to come back for me I just know it!" Trixie cried.

"If only." Rainbow Dash muttered.

"We'll reverse the spell and then go find Luna." Twilight decided.

To be honest, she didn't have a clue where to even begin to look for Luna. However, she believed having her alicorn magic back would be the best starting point. That, and she didn't want to be around Trixie more than she had to. When the spell was reversed she could leave Trixie in Ponyville while she and her friends found the princesses; Celestia included. Now she just needed to make the journey back to Ponyville without taking out her anger and frustration on Trixie. That might be easier said than done.

* * *

**Well, it wasn't quite the showdown you expected, but hopefully you thought it was certainly as exciting! **

**Production of Episode 2 is well underway and taking up most of my time so if you don't see another chapter for a few days that is why ^^ I am so excited to release this episode though, you are all going to love it!**


	37. Somepony to Watch Over Canterlot

Canterlot had seen its fair share of disasters over the last few years; but somehow still managed a complete and chaotic panic whenever something went wrong. The ponies were in an uproar; demanding answers that Twilight and her friends could not give. Where were Celestia and Luna? What had happened in the throne room? What kind of creature was that?

Twilight decided it was impractical to explain the body-switching situation. Therefore, under her direction, Trixie had to be the one to address the guards and the ponies. Despite her general distain for this situation she comforted the ponies; promising them that everything possible was being done to ensure the safe return of their princess. However, the absence of Princess Celestia only served to further the concern of the ponies because they feared she had been attacked and taken too; there was really no way to know for sure.

So far, Trixie seemed to be playing the part well, and didn't deviate from the instructions that Twilight gave her. Twilight was grateful that she'd had experience with this sort of crisis before and knew how to get things under control. She made Trixie clear her name and rescind the bounty on her head ordering the Canterlot guard to take down all of the "Wanted" posters. Twilight's friends helped in any way that they could, whether that meant crowd control or keeping an eye on Trixie. Things were far from okay between the ponies and the phony princess, but this common problem had forced their cooperation and nothing could be done about it.

As much as Canterlot still needed a Princess; Twilight knew she could not stay. It was more important to get to the bottom of this than to stay and give orders. Once Twilight decided that things were stable enough in Canterlot; she and her friends headed for the train station once more.

"Do we really have to ride in coach?" Trixie whined as she boarded the train.

"Just git a move on, Trixie." Applejack said, pushing her inside the train car.

"Ouch! No pushing! Do you know who I am?!" Trixie protested.

"I wish I didn't." Applejack replied.

From the platform outside, Twilight and Fluttershy were having an interesting conversation with Discord.

"And you want me to… what, look after Equestria for you while you're away?" He said, snapping his fingers and placing a fancy tiara on his head. He was wearing makeup and a sash that read 'princess'.

"No, I just want you to stay out of trouble, can you handle that?" Twilight asked with a grumble.

"Me? Trouble?" Discord said, making a halo appear over his head and angel wings sprout from behind his back.

"We're counting on you to keep the ponies safe, Discord." Fluttershy said. "We don't know if that thing is going to come back while we're gone and you're the only pony who stands a chance against it."

"Ah yes, I will be the champion of the ponies, the knight in glimmering armor, prepared to storm the castle on my noble steed, rescue the damsel, and save the day!" Discord said. He snapped his fingers and made a mock-stage where he was riding on Twilight's back and Fluttershy was standing at the top of a cardboard castle dressed in a frilly dress and long cone hat.

"Ugh. Just… don't make me regret trusting you, Discord." Twilight said, kicking him off her back and walking towards the train.

"So long my friends! Equestria is in safe paw and claw!" Discord called as the train pulled away from the station. He turned to one of the ponies standing on the platform beside him and asked. "Don't you think the sky could use a good make-over? Like perhaps a few cotton candy clouds, maybe some-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT DISCORD!" Rainbow Dash yelled from the caboose of the train.

Discord folded his arms and grumbled.

* * *

**Despite many attempts to lengthen this scene it just wouldn't work xD I suppose that's because no pony wanted another long conversation with Discord! I wonder why...  
**


	38. Let's Make a Deal

On the train ride to Ponyville Applejack finally decided it was time to tell Twilight about the dragon fiasco she encountered in Ponyville.

"And they're still there, trapped in that cave?" Twilight asked. She wished she could say she was surprised Trixie would attempt something like that but it was becoming an expected habit.

"So far as I know. Zecora's keepin' an eye on it till we get back." Applejack said.

Twilight sighed and shot Trixie a glare from across the way. Trixie hadn't noticed; she was using her magic to polish her crown, admiring herself in the reflection. Applejack noted the boiling temper raging in Twilight and positioned herself between Twilight and Trixie cutting off her sight of her.

"She's gonna get her just desserts for doing this to you Twi, no pony's gonna let her off the hook this time." Applejack reassured.

"Did somepony say desserts?!" Pinkie Pie asked, popping into the conversation unexpectedly. "I could really go for some cherry chungas right about now."

Twilight sighed angrily and turned away, looking out the window trying to calm herself down. She would have loved nothing more than to see Trixie rotting in the cell she had kept her, but that was so uncharacteristically cruel. She'd never desired something so awful before and she worried that Trixie might have done some actual emotional damage. For once she wanted nothing more than to make the irresponsible decision. She was tired of being the honorable pony; the one who had to make the tough choices. If only her teacher, Princess Celestia were here. She would know just what to say and do in this situtation.

"The best thing I can think to do would be to get back to the library, switch back, and then go check on that 'situation' in the Everfree forest." Twilight said. She looked around at the other ponies on the train hoping they weren't eavesdropping on their conversation. The last thing they needed now was a panic in Ponyville.

By the time the seven friends and Trixie had made it to the Ponyville library spirits were high again. Each pony was delighting in the idea of switching back to their normal bodies. Twilight was especially eager because she knew alicorn magic might be the key to finding the princesses. She went right for the scarf that was hidden on a bookshelf and carefully brought out the gem from inside.

"Alright Trixie, what happens now?" Spike asked.

"Right, about that…." Trixie started. The others looked at her in confusion and anger. "I don't actually know, exactly, how to switch us back." She admitted. She showed no ounce of remorse for her lie, just hesitation at their responses.

"She's joking, right?" Rainbow Dash said, still somehow in denial.

"You lied?" Rarity screamed; although she wasn't surprised.

"No! I just… twisted the truth a little. There is a way to switch us back; I know somepony who can." Trixie said.

"Who?" Twilight demanded.

"Oh yeah, as if I'll just give you the answer just like that? I know you planned to ditch me here while you went on your little quest to find the princesses. I'm not going to let that thing find me alone, unarmed. I had to tell you SOMETHING to get you to take me along. Look, I have something you need and you have something I need. I need protection, and you want a counterspell. I'll take you to see the pony that can help you IF you make me a promise first." Trixie said

"No way!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"What promise?" Fluttershy asked.

"You have to promise to let me go. When everything is over, I walk away and you ponies never hear from me again. Deal?" Trixie said.

"Yeah like we haven't heard THAT before." Spike said, rolling his eyes.

"Twi you can't seriously be considering this? She's a liar! Who knows if she's even telling the truth about this stranger pony?" Rainbow said.

"Can't trust that pony as far as you can toss 'er." Applejack added.

"This whole mess was her fault in the first place." Rarity said.

"I'm part of this conversation too!" Pinkie Pie said. Soon everypony was talking over each other, all in favor of denying Trixie's deal. Once again Twilight had to be the voice of reason. She knew if Trixie was with them she couldn't cause any more damage. It was a nice idea to leave Trixie behind in Ponyville but if she still had Twilight's magic there would be no guarantee she couldn't escape.

"Deal." Twilight said above the chatter of her friends. They all stopped talking and looked at Twilight in awe.

"But, Twilight…" Spike said concerned.

"But that's only if you make good on your promise to change us back." Twilight said. She would have a lot more confidence if she could be in her own body again.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just so we're clear, you protect me; I'll lead you to this pony, then you let me go free." Trixie clarified.

"Twilight, please reconsider!" Rarity pleaded.

There was silence among the friends for a minute or so. No pony could think of another way to handle this situation; and yet the thought of traveling even a moment more with Trixie was unbearable. Applejack was the first to break the silence.

"Come on girls, Equestria needs us. We aren't gonna let them down, are we?"

"I bet Celestia could think of better punishment for her anyway." Rainbow Dash said.

"I suppose this way we can keep an eye on her." Rarity observed.

"So let's go!" Pinkie Pie said happily heading for the door.

"Actually, there's something we need to take care of here first." Twilight said, turning to her friends. "Seems there was a situation in Ponyville that happened while we were gone, and Trixie might be the only pony who can fix it."

"Oh no…" Fluttershy whimpered; she knew exactly what Twilight was referring to.

* * *

**Ta da! Worry not everypony I am not on a hiatus, I assure you! I am the director, art editor, sound editor, song writer, actress, producer... blah blah blah of the mini series and that's quite a bit of work load right there XD if it weren't for my actors and some new artists I'm sure I would go mad! hahaha  
**

**That being said, just try to be patient with me. Episode two will air THIS SATURDAY so keep your eyes peeled. I promise it will be better than the first, there are more songs, more jokes, great new art... I'm so excited for this one! BUT that does not mean this fan fic will suffer ^^ We're getting so. freaking. close. to a part of the story I have been dying to write ever since the beginning of this story! There's going to be some shocking secrets revealed soon *insert dramatic music* mwhaha!**

**Looks like the ponies have to put up with Trixie even longer now! Do you think they can do it? ;)**


	39. Missing Dragons

**It's here! PTS episode two is on Youtube! You can find it by searching "Princess Trixie Sparkle Episode 2" or by looking it up through my YouTube account name (also Magpiepony) Hope you guys enjoy it, there was fantastic acting and great new songs that were a lot of fun to make! With production finished on that I can focus a little more on this story as it is certainly getting more intense and fun to write!**

* * *

"Uh… How big were those dragons again?" Spike asked, sticking close to Twilight's side as they entered the Everfree forest. "Not cuz I'm scared or anything. I mean, I AM a ferocious dragon myself. Or well, I was…."

"Oh you are positively nothing like a ferocious dragon Spikey Wikey and we wouldn't have you any other way." Rarity said fondly, offering him a smile. It was still a little bizarre seeing his pony crush with a bouncy pink mane and a wide smile but Spike blushed all the same and kicked at the ground nervously.

"Heh, yeah well… I haven't met another dragon yet that can get the best of me! Unless it's those teenage dragons, I don't want to run into those jerks again." Spike said.

"I dunno Spike," Applejack said. "These ones were a might different lookin' from any other adolescent dragons I'd ever seen." She really had no idea if there would be a correlation or not, neither she nor Fluttershy had been with Spike on his little dragon quest.

"Again?" Trixie whined. "What do you ponies do; go around looking for giant monsters to fight?"

"Oh we never have to go looking for them, they come looking for us!" Pinkie clarified, happily bouncing along with the rest of them.

"Like there was that time with Cerberus, the hydra, the minotaur…." Pinkie said trailing off as she tried to list the colorful list of monsters they'd encountered.

"And suddenly I'm rethinking this whole protection thing. How protective can you ponies be if you just go waltzing into the Everfree forest looking for trouble?" Trixie said bitterly.

"You're welcome to walk back to Ponyville without us." Rainbow Dash offered sarcastically. Trixie took one look around the foreboding forest and decided that might not be the best option after all.

"I should have just gone with the other earth pony." She grumbled.

"Speaking of Fluttershy, Do you think she made it to her cottage okay?" Twilight asked.

"That's a pretty safe bet. Did you see how fast she took off when you told her she could go check on her animals? Priceless! And that's without wings too." Rainbow Dash said proudly.

At the mention of wings Trixie made another series of whines and complaints from the pain of her broken wing. It had been hurting a lot more now that she was up and walking about.

"And the cockatrice, and the ursa minor; oh wait you were there for that one!" Pinkie Pie said to Trixie, still listing off the various creatures they'd faced.

"So what's the plan, Twi?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was sitting on Applejack's back who was walking beside Twilight, Spike, and Rarity.

"Well, I'd like to get a good look at them first. Ever since Spike had his uh… rapid aging problem… I set out determined to read everything I could find on dragons. It really is a travesty how little ponies know about them!" Twilight started.

"And?" Rarity encouraged her to continue.

"And there are a couple things I can look for; marks that indicate they're under a spell." Twilight finished.

"Maybe they've calmed down and just want to talk?" Spike offered hopefully.

"Yeah well my instinct still says Trixie. I don't care what that pony says; everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie." Rainbow Dash muttered, looking back over her shoulder at Trixie. Trixie was oblivious to their conversation as she tried to fend off Pinkie Pie and her constant chatter.

"Well, we'll know soon enough. We're here." Applejack said, pointing her hoof to a clearing just up ahead. As each pony approached it they let out a small gasp of horror. The forest had been practically flattened. There were no living plants or trees nearby, only the ripped and charred remains of bark and branch. The earth was burned black and there was no evidence of animal life either.

"Woah…" Spike said in quiet horror.

"That there's the cave, come on!" Applejack said, pointing to a large mound of rocks.

"Well, looks like they definitely got out." Rainbow Dash said.

"That's just it; none of these rocks have been moved since we left! That big one there is blocking the entrance." Applejack observed.

"Are you sure, Applejack? Rocks do tend to look similar…." Rarity said, trailing off as she kicked a few loose pieces of rubble away from her. "Perhaps they only needed to move them ever so slightly-"

"No, when Zecora 'n me blocked this cave we made sure there was no getting out without some kind of help. If the darn beasts would have just calmed down to have a proper conversation we could have all been spared that fiasco." Applejack said defiantly. She did not like having her creature-catching skills questioned.

"Well first thing's first, let's figure out how they got out." Twilight said, she looked along the rock barricade for a weakness. The others did the same, but found nothing. Trixie refused to get her hooves dirty and leaned up against a boulder instead, still moaning about her wing. Twilight pressed her ear against the rock and listened for any noise inside.

"Guess there's nothing to do but knock these out of the way and look inside." Rainbow said, picking up small rocks and kicking them away from the cave entrance.

Twilight used her magic to illuminate the largest boulder and attempted to move it but her spell was too weak on its own.

"A little help here, Trixie." She said through gritted teeth, still trying her hardest to move the boulder.

"Fine." Trixie mumbled, directing her magic to the same boulder.

The two of them combined lifted the boulder from its place and set it safely aside a few feet away. Each pony, and Rainbow, stuck their head in just slightly to see what was inside. As they had feared, the dragons were long gone. The walls of the cave were scratched and burnt, and the place where the back of the cave used to be was demolished, instead there was a long cavern that led deeper into the mountain.

"Then there was Gilda, she's a Gryphon, plus all those other dragons and I think that's it." Pinkie said, finally coming to the conclusion of her list.

"Manticore." Trixie said suddenly.

"Oh yeah! There WAS a manticore, but… how did you know that?" Pinkie said in confusion.

"No, MANITCORE!" Trixie screamed, pointing her hoof behind them. The others turned to see the wild beast standing above them with a certain hungry look in his eye. The ponies screamed and ran away from the beast but were followed. The manticore had the advantage of location, it was stalking them from above and could cut them off at any pass; the only other option was the cave.

"I'll hold 'im off you ponies get outta here!" AJ said, grabbing her rope from her satchel and rearing up on her hind quarters trying to lasso the best. The manticore snatched the rope and ripped it to shreds in a matter of seconds.

"Where's Fluttershy when you need her?" Rainbow said.

"Fluttershy, that's it!" Twilight said happily.

"No offense darling, but I don't think it's got a hurt paw this time. It wants to EAT us." Rarity said frantically.

"No, she's right. Fluttershy's stare!" Applejack said happily. "It worked on the critters back at her cottage, it'll work on him if we could just-"

Applejack was cut off when the manticore took a swipe at her with his claw narrowly missing her throat. Spike knew he would be the only one that could get out of here to get Fluttershy. He waited until the beast attacked again and shot up off the ground and into the sky. The manticore roared in anger at having missed the opportunity to snatch him. Spike flew as fast as he was able towards Fluttershy's cottage. The other ponies tried keeping it at bay by tossing rocks or forest debri.

"I hate you." Trixie said flatly in Twilight's general direction.


	40. Something is Wrong With the Animals

"Hello? Zecora? Angel bunny? I'm back!" Fluttershy said, grateful to be home even if it was only for a little while.

"Is that Fluttershy I hear? It is surely good to see you my dear." Zecora said, joining Fluttershy in the living room.

"Where is Angel bunny?" Fluttershy asked; it was strange that he had not been there to greet her when she came in.

"Follow me and you shall see." Zecora said. She led Fluttershy out back to the chicken coop. Fluttershy's animals were all inside the fence with the exception of her birds. Fluttershy gasped in horror seeing her furry little critters locked up in this way. She was appalled and confused; why would Zecora do this?

"Angel!" She exclaimed, opening the gate and racing inside to embrace her beloved pet. Zecora quickly closed the gate behind her. When Fluttershy got close to Angel, he squeaked in surprise and ran away from her, ducking under the chicken coop in fear. "Angel?" Fluttershy said sadly. "Oh, you're mad at me aren't you? I've never been away this long before. Won't you come out? I'll make you a nice yummy lunch." She said, crouching by the coop. "Oh Zecora I've never seen him so upset before. He looks so… scared. Do you think he's forgotten that I look like Applejack?"

"I do not think you're appearance is to blame. None of the animals are acting the same." Zecora answered.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

"Since you've been gone they have acted so strange, almost as if they have encountered a change. Whenever I try to let them free, all of them panic and flee. And your dear little Angel friend; would have vanished if he had not been penned." Zecora answered.

"But… that's impossible. Angel has never tried to run away before." Fluttershy said sadly. She looked at Angel who was still cowering under the chicken coop and she frowned.

"The animals in Ponyville are all acting the same, but I cannot find a cause that is to blame. Things are indeed looking quite bleak, for now the cows cannot even speak." Zecora said.

Fluttershy's eyes widened in fear; what did she mean cows couldn't speak? That was impossible. They certainly weren't as civilized as ponies but that didn't mean they couldn't live in harmony with them. She looked under the coop again but Angel wasn't there. He was on the other side of the pen desperately trying to get out. Her little heart broke at the sight of it. Then she took notice of the other animals in the pen with her, none of them seemed to be responsive to her presence, and even more upsetting was the fact that she couldn't understand them anymore; she only heard squawks, squeaks, and grunts. She immediately thought something must be wrong with her, but Zecora said all of the animals were acting in this way. Then it occured to Fluttershy this might be an ailment or a disease.

Not one to give up, Fluttershy raced back inside her cottage and rummaged around for anything that might be useful. By the time she made it back outside, she was balancing quite a load on her back that ranged from food to medicines. Zecora gave her a nervous smile as Fluttershy tried in vain to "cure" her animals of whatever had befallen them. She refused to believe there wasn't a tonic somewhere that could fix them. After chasing Angel around the pen a few times, unable to catch him, she settled instead on her other furry friends. Despite her best efforts and intentions, nothing was working and the animals remained as distant, frightened, and confused as ever.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked, tears welling up in her eyes..

"There is one more thing I think you should try; perhaps giving them a stare would help them Fluttershy." Zecora said.

"What? But the stare is only used in extreme circumstances!" Fluttershy said. "I already feel bad for using on them before."

"If my suspicions are correct, then your stare would leave no effect." Zecora said.

"Are you saying it won't work now because they're… so different?" Fluttershy asked to which Zecora nodded.

Fluttershy truly hated that she had to do this, but she would try anything to get her furry little friends back to normal. She used her famous stare on a couple of chickens that were nearby, but as Zecora predicted nothing happened. Fluttershy gasped and whimpered; how was this possible?

"It would not surprise me to learn; that this same anomaly caused those dragons to be so stern. Whatever has caused this calamity; could be linked to the forest catastrophe." Zecora theorized.

When Fluttershy attempted to reply she was cut off by the sound of a frantic Spike, racing towards from the direction of the forest.

"Flut-Flutter-shy." He said, clearly out of breath from flying so quickly. He tried to land gracefully beside the chicken coop but his landing skills still left much to be desired and instead he crashed to the ground and rolled a few times, stopping at Zecora's hooves.

"Spike? What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked. She left the chicken pen and with Zecora's help they assisted Spike back upright.

"Forest… dragons missing… manticore attack!" Spike said, still needing to pause a few times to catch his berath.

"A manticore attack? Are the others okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"They're… trapped by the cave… where the dragons were supposed to be. We need you Fluttershy! You can talk some sense into him or use your stare or something!" Spike said.

Fluttershy and Zecora exchanged worried glances.

"Let us see what we can do, quickly now Spike we will both follow you." Zecora said. Spike nodded and instead of taking flight again he found it much easier to guide them back towards the forest on hoof.

* * *

**Sorry it's short again guys but still so crucial. Without her stare I wonder how Fluttershy can help... hmmm... **


End file.
